


A Mulher dos meus sonhos

by IshidaNeji777



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Manga & Anime
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 33,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25573030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IshidaNeji777/pseuds/IshidaNeji777
Summary: Naruto ainda estava se sentindo mal e triste por causa do fim de seu casamento com Sakura, para resolver os pontos injustos do acordo que fizeram ele decidi procurar um advogado e sua prima Karin lhe indica uma amiga.O Uzumaki acaba conhecendo àquela que na opinião dele é a mulher mais bonita que ele já viu na vida… Uma loira que ele poderia considerar como a verdadeira mulher dos seus sonhos e o melhor de tudo é que Samui não se demonstra arredia a sua aproximação!Mas nem como tudo são flores, Naruto acaba ganhando poderes que seriam destinados a Nagato e assim ele fica sabendo da existência de lugares fantásticos, seres sobrenaturais que possuem poderes inimagináveis para qualquer ser humano comum, sem contar que o Uzumaki não terá vida fácil ao saber quem serão seus futuros sogros.Casais da fic: Naruto x Samui; Orochimaru x Tsunade; Sai x Sakura; Kiba x Karin e muitos outros.
Relationships: Orochimaru/Tsunade (Naruto), Samui/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Capítulo 1

Era mais um dia ensolarado na cidade de Tóquio , já se passavam das duas e cinquenta da tarde e nossa história começa em um pequeno apartamento que se resume a uma sala/cozinha, um quarto, um banheiro e uma pequena peça que o dono desse imóvel chama de estúdio, pois é ali onde ele trabalha e assim ganha o dinheiro para pagar suas contas e também fazer o cheque da pensão da sua ex-esposa.  
O dono do apartamento é um jovem de 23 anos e loiro de cabelos espetados e meio desarrumados , ele tem os olhos azuis piscina , mede cerca de um metro e setenta e cinco e encontra-se atrás da mesa onde desenha os mangás que lhe encomendam.  
O rapaz suspira longamente por estar aliviado por quase estar acabando o seu labor , ele está vestido apenas com uma camisa laranja e uma cueca preta porque assim é mais comodo para aguentar o calor que faz naquela peça.  
Ele se chama Naruto Uzumaki , ele trabalha como mangáka , mas como ainda não teve nenhuma das suas criações publicadas pela Mega Jump tem de pagar as suas contas desenhando mangás hentais que lhe são encomendados por pequenas editoras ou por colecionadores.  
– Imagina se a Bulma ou o Kuririn ficam sabendo disso hehehe.- Falou para si mesmo enquanto folhava e passava os olhos por cima da história hentai que havia acabado de desenhar , esse trabalho foi encomendado por um colecionador que queria uma história Vegeta x 18 nas águas termais de algum hotel ou spa , o mesmo era exigente e pediu para que o traço de Akira Toryama fosse copiado em cada detalhe, coisa que não foi difícil para o Uzumaki já que que quando começou a desenhar usou o traço do criador de Dragon Ball e Dragon Ball Z para aprender melhor.  
Ele estava satisfeito com aquele trabalho e com o outro que hentai que já havia desenhado, (era um de Bleach que tinha a Rangiku Matsumoto e o Ichigo Kurosaki em um bar fazendo coisinhas nada inocentes e que havia sido encomendado por uma pequena editora) e poderia pagar as compras do mês sem problemas.  
Naruto sorriu pervertidamente ao olhar para a capa do mangá que ainda estava por ser colorida , nela estava a Androide 18 usando um diminuto biquíni de duas peças enquanto Vegeta a espiava escondido atrás de uma pedra tendo uma hemorragia nasal, ainda não havia decidido qual cor usaria para as peças de banho, se o vermelho ou o azul?  
'' Se você existisse eu casaria com você na hora 18, mas pena que você seja só uma personagem de um mangá famoso... Por isso acho que vou continuar sozinho por muito tempo ainda mais porque depois do que a maluca da Hinata e a traidora da Sakura me fizeram pretendo ficar desse jeito do que quase ser assassinado ou levar um par de chifres.'' Pensava enquanto observava a personagem de Dragon Ball Z , ela era sua favorita para desenhar por causa da estética e também porque causa daquele olhar azul vazio e ao mesmo tempo tão frio e intimidante que era uma combinação perfeita, era uma pena mesmo que ela não existisse ou mesmo que não houvesse uma mulher parecida com a androide.  
O alarme do celular do loiro tocou e ele olhou para a nota que dizia '' Reunião com a advogada que é amiga da Karin'', logo caiu em si de que estava quase atrasado e não poderia perder essa chance , pois era difícil encontrar bons advogados que não cobrassem muito ,ainda mais que ele não estava em condições de gastar o dinheiro que não tinha , pois quase 90% dos seus ganhos iam para a pensão que pagava para Sakura, maldita hora em que havia deixado o preguiçoso do Shikamaru cuidar do seu caso!  
Foi logo tropeçando em tudo , bateu o joelho com força na quina da mesa , soltou vários palavrões enquanto se arrastava até o quarto para se trocar , tentava lembrar o nome da advogada que Karin lhe havia arrumado.  
Flash Back On:  
– Tem certeza de que não quer que eu vá lá e acerte ela, Naruto? Tipo , ela te trai com o Sai e ainda ganha uma pensão gorda , isso não está certo!- Exclamou irritada uma ruiva que usava óculos e um belo vestido roxo , ela encontrava-se sentada em uma das cadeiras da mesa de uma lanchonete, a frente dela encontrava-se seu primo loiro que havia abaixado a cabeça por se lembrar daquela cena tão nojenta.  
– Não precisa fazer isso, Karin-nee-chan... Além do mais você sabe muito bem da força que a Sakura tem e quem sairia machucada não seria ela, só preciso que me indique um advogado.- Retrucou Naruto enquanto negava com as mãos, sabia muito bem que sua prima não ia muito com a cara da sua ex-esposa porque a mesma amava Sasuke Uchiha que por sinal era o namorado de Karin e o Uzumaki não queria arrumar mais confusão para a sua cabeça.  
– Tudo bem então , vou falar com a Samui... Ela é uma ótima advogada , desde que se formou nunca perdeu uma causa e o melhor de tudo é que ela não cobra muito caro.- Respondeu a Uzumaki de óculos já mais calma e pensando melhor que um confronto corpo a corpo com Sakura não seria a melhor ideia ou plano para vingar o seu primo .  
Flash Back Off  
Naruto pegou o ônibus e logo chegou até o escritório que ficava no centro da cidade, ele agora usava uma camisa de botões preta , uma calça jeans azul , um par de sapa tênis preto e branco e levava posto seus óculos de armação e lentes redondas que Karin tanto odiava vê-lo usando.  
Entrou e foi logo sendo atendido pela secretária que era uma mulher jovem e baixinha de cabelos e olhos negros , ela o anunciou por telefone , não teve de esperar muito tempo e entrou na sala da tal advogada.  
– Então você é o primo da Karin, Naruto não é mesmo?- Disse uma loira que parecia ter a mesma altura de Naruto e ter uns vinte e cinco anos de idade, mas estava mais alta que ele por calça do sapato fechado negro de salto que estava usando, ela possuía olhos azuis, o rosto era delicado com traços finos que eram ainda mais ressaltados com o corte de cabelo estilo pêndulo que ela usava e que possuía uma franja que caía até os seus ombros, ela usava um elegante terninho negro com saia, possuía delirantes e lindas curvas , as pernas eram longas e bem torneadas, o traseiro era grande e arredondado e o que disser dos seus atributos que de tão grandes pareciam querer arrebentar a costura da blusa que usava.  
– 18?! .... Digo sou eu sim hehehe.- Respondeu nervosamente enquanto finalmente apertava a mão que lhe fora estendida , havia ficado sem ar quando a viu ,seu coração acelerou quando a olhou nos olhos e logo corou quando sentiu o quão macia aquela mão era.  
O Uzumaki pensou que estava sonhando , aquela jovem mulher era muito parecida com a Androide 18 e isso era estranho e ao mesmo tempo incrível!  
– Então você quer pedir uma revisão do valor da pensão que paga para a sua ex-esposa, bem isso é simples porque ela tem um bom ganho como enfermeira em um hospital particular , mas primeiro você tem de assinar essa petição para que eu possa registrar em cartório, depois disso ela será notificada através de um oficial de justiça e a audiência será marcada.- Explicou a voluptuosa loira para ele após o ter convidado para sentar-se em uma cadeira de frente para a sua mesa, Samui se perguntava porque o loiro havia falado um número quando a cumprimentou e também queria saber porque ele estava tão vermelho, será que estava com febre ou doente? Ela também ficaria doente se tivesse de pagar uma pensão daquele tamanho para alguém que lhe havia sido infiel.  
– E quanto vou ter de te pagar , Samui-san?- Indagou o loiro depois de ter assinado as três folhas nas linhas pontilhadas, era triste pensar nisso, mas sabia que não poderia pagar se o valor fosse muito alto , já que Sakura lhe havia levado a falência.  
A loira o olhou com aquele olhar frio que o fez corar ainda mais e logo sorriu de leve enquanto o observava.  
– Pode me chamar só de Samui e quanto a quantia que deve me pagar, vamos deixar pra ver isso no final do processo, mas não se preocupe com isso porque te farei um desconto, afinal de contas você é primo da Karin , Naruto-san.-  
– Fico feliz em escutar isso e me chame só de Naruto.- Retrucou ele sorrindo levemente , tinha de contar logo para Rock Lee, Kiba e Shikamaru que havia encontrado a cópia humana da androide 18.  
(...)  
Samui despediu-se de Naruto após ter lhe entregado o seu cartão com os números de telefone para contato e novamente apertaram as mãos , só que dessa fez em forma de despedida.  
'' A vida não é tão ruim assim!'' Pensou empolgado por ter conhecido ela, de certa forma aquele aperto de mão tão macio e o perfume de flores silvestres dela haviam lhe dado animo para continuar e por isso estava sorrindo amplamente enquanto esperava o ônibus e pensar que havia começado o dia de uma maneira tão desgraçada, brigou com Sakura pelo telefone e soube através de Kiba que Hinata sairia da prisão em breve.  
Mas agora estava feliz porque havia conhecido a personificação da realidade que representava a personagem de mangá que fora seu amor platônico da infância , era como se tivesse conhecido a mulher dos seus sonhos que talvez , mas só talvez tivesse alguma chance de ser a mulher da sua vida.  
'' A Karin não me havia dito que o primo dela era tão bonitinho.'' Pensava Samui com um leve sorriso enquanto observava a assinatura de Naruto naquele documento.  
(… )  
Naruto encontrava-se sentado em uma mesa de bar com os seus três melhores amigos: Rock Lee, Kiba Inuzuka e Shikamaru Nara.  
Rock Lee era um cara alto que usava um estranho penteado em forma de tigela, seus cabelos , olhos e suas enormes e grossas sobrancelhas eram negras e ele vestia uma camisa verde e uma bermuda também verde muito chamativas, ele era um lutador profissional e se orgulhava muito disso porque estava seguindo os passos do seu pai, sensei e maior ídolo Maito Gai , um campeão e mestre de artes marciais das antigas, o rapaz de 23 anos também tinha uma namorada que se chamava Anko Mitarashi , mas ela não estava presente porque as cobras estavam revoltadas no zoológico da cidade e como a mulher tinha como profissão ser domadora de animais selvagens estava lá presente para resolver a situação.  
Kiba Inuzuka está usando uma calça jeans azul e uma camiseta preta do Slayer sem mangás, tem a mesma idade que Naruto e Lee, ele é um sujeito alto com uma aparência um tanto selvagem com os cabelos castanhos bagunçados e espetados , olhos negros , além dos dentes caninos um pouco maiores do que o normal. Ele é um recém-formado médico veterinário que é explorado pela mãe e a irmã mais velha na clínica da família e a sua vida sentimental também é uma droga já que a garota que ele ama gosta e namora outro cara, mas isso não o impede de estar sempre de bom humor.  
Shikamaru Nara também tem 23 anos, ele está usando uma bermuda preta bem folgada, assim como a camisa branca do Bob Marley que parece ser duas vezes maior do que ele , além do par de chinelos que mostra o quão preguiçoso ele é. Os seus cabelos são longos e espetados amarrados em um rabo de cavalo, possuí estreitos olhos castanhos e as duas orelhas estão adornadas por brincos. Ele é advogado , mas só entrou em um fórum uma única vez para desgraçar a vida de Naruto ao perder fragorosamente para aquela advogada de franja e cabelos loiros platinados que ele achava tão problemática, ele não possuí vida sentimental porque prefere observar as nuvens e dormir do que gastar tempo com paqueras e sentimentalismos.  
Naruto contou aos três amigos com muita empolgação sobre o fato de ter conhecido Samui, falou do quão bonita ela era e de como era parecida com a Androide 18, se antes ele não acreditava em amor a primeira vista agora era um dos mais entusiastas dessa teoria de novela.  
O Uzumaki agora bebia sua cerveja calado , pois seu trio de amigos caíram na gargalhada com o que haviam acabado de escutar, pois não existia nenhuma humana que chegasse aos pés da Androide 18 em beleza.  
– Naruto-san, tem certeza que você estava de óculos quando a conheceu?- Indagou Lee sem sarcasmo para tentar ponderar a situação com o amigo.  
– Isso é problemático demais , não acredito que o Naruto continua com essa fixação na 18.- Afirmou Shikamaru com cara de irritação e soltando um bochecho de sono logo em seguida.  
– Claro que continua , olha só isso!- Exclamou Kiba pegando o seu tablete e colocando um vídeo chamado Vegeta vs Androide 18- Enough AMV para rodar.  
– Ela era uma cópia idêntica só que muito mais volumosa e gostosa!- Defendeu-se o Uzumaki para em seguida colocar a atenção na tela do aparelho e começar a assistir o vídeo sem ao menos piscar ou respirar.  
– Eu não disse hahahahaha.- O Inuzuka caiu na gargalhada , mas logo levou um cascudo que o fez ficar quieto.  
– Por acaso você estava tirando sarro da cara do meu primo, Kiba?- Indagou Karin calmamente, mas com uma aura escarlate assustadora a rodeando, a prima de Naruto possuí olhos vermelhos condizentes com os seus cabelos vermelhos, o qual ela usa em um penteado nada comum: eles são curtos, bagunçados e espetados para o lado direito, mas longos e devidamente penteados e lisos para o lado esquerdo, ela usa óculos de armações marrons e estava vestida com uma camiseta de botões roxa e uma calça jeans azul e apertada, ela herdou o gênio da sua tia Kushina, outra coisa sobre a garota é que ela estuda medicina e namora com o ex melhor amigo de Naruto, Sasuke Uchiha.  
– Claro que não Karin... E antes que eu me esqueça porque você não larga o sem sal e afeminado do Sasuke e fica comigo?- Perguntou Kiba esquecendo do medo que sentia e em uma velocidade incrível levantando-se para abraçá-la e beijá-la no rosto.  
– Eu não quero.- Respondeu a Uzumaki, fazendo todos os presentes caírem na gargalhada , menos o Inuzuka que foi se sentar com uma aura negra e depressiva o rodeando.  
– Hey Karin-nee-chan, você pode dizer pra esses idiotas que a Samui existe , é linda e se parece com a número 18!- Gritou Naruto apontando para os amigos e chamando a atenção de todo o bar.  
– Claro que sim ... Essa daqui é a Samui.- Disse a ruiva pegando o tablete das mãos do primo e colocando no perfil do facebook da loira.  
– MAS QUE GATA!- Afirmaram Kiba , Shikamaru e Lee ao olharem aquela foto, eles tinham de dar o braço a torcer, pois aquela moça poderia fazer um cosplay perfeito de número 18, ela só teria de esconder um pouco seus enormes atributos.  
(...)  
Duas horas mais tarde em um supermercado...  
'' Ramén, ramén, ramén!'' Pensava Naruto com empolgação , havia recebido por um dos seus hentais e agora encheria o carrinho com os mais diferentes tipos de ramén que existissem.  
O loiro sentia-se muito mais empolgado, Sakura lhe havia ligado para lhe pedir desculpas pela discussão de mais cedo e pediu para que ele fosse até a casa dela para conversarem, quem sabe não rolaria ''um sexo de vingança'', Naruto sorriu pervertidamente ao pensar nessa possibilidade , mas logo balançou a cabeça com força em forma de negativa, não queria e não poderia mais tocar na Haruno, mesmo que sua outra cabeça quisesse o contrário.  
Sakura tinha de ficar no passado porque ela simplesmente não o amava , ela amava Sasuke desde sempre e ele foi um iludido em achar que poderia conquistá-la com a convivência e talvez isso justificasse um pouco o caso que ela tinha com Sai, já que o mesmo era muito parecido com o Uchiha, além do mais a rosada não havia sido uma má esposa, mesmo que eles não transassem muito e tal, porém ela o apoiou quanto a ele querer ser um mangáka profissional, tanto que sustentava a casa enquanto ele procurava uma editora que publicasse o seu trabalho.  
'' Acho que foi por isso e também pela preguiça do Shikamaru que tive de pagar uma pensão tão alta para ela hehehe.'' Naruto começava a achar graça naquela situação toda, principalmente porque se Ino não houvesse acabado, triturado, massacrado e espancado com o seu amigo naquela audiência nunca teria conhecido Samui.  
Naruto andou até onde ficava o ramén instantâneo de copo e viu uma cena um tanto confusa e excitante para ele, era Samui que estava do outro lado do corredor conversando com uma linda ruiva de pele morena, a mesma se despediu da loira com um selinho nos lábios.  
'' Não acredito que ela gosta de yuri!'' Gritava o Uzumaki mentalmente , após ter se imaginado em uma banheira junto com Samui e a ruiva desconhecida fazendo um menagem.  
– Olá Naruto.- Disse a voluptuosa mulher que usava uma blusa branca que estava um tanto colada ao seu corpo, uma mini saia preta e uma sandália sem salto.  
– ... Olá Sa-mui.- Respondeu nervoso ao ver que ela estava tão próxima dele e se esforçando para não olhar para o decote.  
(...)  
Naruto acompanhou Samui até o estacionamento onde o carro dela estava , o loiro falava pelos cotovelos sobre os mais diversos assuntos que iam desde a previsão do tempo até a bomba atômica enquanto ela o escutava com atenção, mas tinha um assunto que ele queria tocar e esperou que o funcionário do mercado fosse embora depois de ter colocado as compras da loira no porta-malas.  
– Aquela ruiva que estava conversando com você lá no mercado, ela é a sua namorada, Samui?- Perguntou sentindo-se tenso, será que a mulher que o tinha encantado tanto jogava no mesmo time que ele?  
– Claro que não, Karui e eu somos como irmãs... Às vezes ela faz isso, mas ela tem até um namorado que se chama Deidara e eu gosto de homens também.- Respondeu ela sorrindo e corando de leve com aquela pergunta, não sabia porque estava dando tantas explicações, mas quando percebeu já tinha falado tudo aquilo.  
Naruto sorriu de orelha a orelha ao escutar aquilo, não conseguiu disfarçar sua felicidade, mas para sua sorte a moça nem havia percebido sua empolgação.  
– Tchau Naruto.- Disse Samui em forma de despedida e o beijando no rosto, ela sabia que não era muito profissional beijar um cliente, mas um beijo no rosto não tirava pedaço de ninguém.  
– Tchau Samui.- Respondeu ficando corado e a observando entrar no carro preto, depois que o veículo se distanciou ele colocou a mão sobre a bochecha que fora beijada e ficou ali parado por alguns minutos tendo ainda a viva sensação daqueles lábios frios e macios fazendo pressão sobre a pele do seu rosto.  
(...)  
Naruto decidiu voltar para a casa andando mesmo, ainda estava com a mão sobre o rosto , o loiro ainda estava embobado com aquele contato tão simples que pra ele valeu o dia e por isso nem percebeu a aproximação de um encapuzado que lhe jogou um balde de tinta em cima e saiu correndo enquanto gritava:  
– FINALMENTE PUDE DEVOLVER OS PODERES DO ESCOLHIDO!-  
– Mas que merda foi essa?! Deixa pra lá, nada pode estragar meu dia hoje.- Falou para si mesmo voltando a sorrir que nem um bobo, estava tão distraído que nem viu que a tinta negra havia ganhado vida e entrava na sua pele aos poucos.  
O Uzumaki chegou na porta do seu apartamento e a abriu depois de ter pego a chave em um dos seus bolsos, havia decidido que não lavaria o rosto naquela noite porque deixaria a marca de batom ali por pelo menos mais algumas horas, mas seu cérebro pareceu dar um click e ele pôs uma expressão de terror no olhar.  
''EU ESQUECI DE COMPRAR RAMÉN!'' Gritou aterrorizado porque a única coisa que tinha na geladeira era a sopa de jiló congelada que Kushina lhe havia trazido quando veio fazer a última visita de inspeção.  
Continua…


	2. Capítulo 2

Já havia se passado uma semana desde que Naruto havia conhecido Samui e acionado Sakura na justiça para tentar reduzir o valor da pensão que pagava a sua ex esposa .  
Eram três da tarde e o Uzumaki recém-havia acordado porque tinha passado toda a madrugada em claro desenhando um hentai de One Piece que contava com a participação de Nami, Robin, Vivi, Boa Hancock e Sanji. Para Naruto o cozinheiro loiro e que distribuía chutes nos inimigos era o único que realmente demonstrava interesse em mulheres naquele mangá e por isso o escolheu para protagonizar a história pervertida, já que a editora que havia encomendado o trabalho havia lhe dado liberdade total para escolher os personagens .  
Naruto suspirou cansado depois de ter se levantado e tomado banho, desde que aquele maluco lhe havia jogado aquela espécie de tinta que ele começou a ter insônia , enjoos e dores de cabeça, mas felizmente isso já havia passado há dois dias.  
Foi também há dois dias que ele visitou Sakura e Sai estava por lá , Naruto sentiu uma grande vontade de socar o ex amigo que também trabalhava como mangáka só que o mesmo desenhava shoujos , mas desistiu desse ato violento por estar com as mãos inchadas de tanto desenhar sacanagem .  
A conversa com a rosada foi um tanto reveladora, mas Naruto não queria pensar nisso nesse exato momento , passou em frente ao espelho e nem notou que seus músculos haviam se desenvolvido de maneira considerável , o que era estranho porque não frequentava nenhuma academia e muito menos tomava bombas ou algo do gênero para ficar mais forte.  
'' Tenho de comprar mais ramén.'' Pensou enquanto calçava o tênis all-star preto com listras brancas, já estava vestindo uma calça jeans azul , uma camisa laranja que tinha estampada uma raposa de nove caudas mau humorada e mais uma vez por distração nem notou que estava sem os óculos ou lentes de contato e que enxergava perfeitamente sem elas.  
O loiro foi até a cozinha para preparar um ramén instantâneo e abriu o armário onde guardava as panelas , acabou arrancando a portinha sem ter feito o mínimo de esforço .  
– Mas que merda, será que tem cupins na casa?!- Perguntou-se irritado estando com a porta na mão , viu que as dobradiças estavam arrebentadas e a madeira ali do local esfarelada, mal sabia ele que tudo havia acontecido por causa da sua força.  
– Alô, quem fala?- Atendeu o celular que havia tocado e vibrado no seu bolso da calça.  
– Alô, é a Samui ... Se lembra de mim, Naruto?- Perguntou a voz fria e feminina desde o outro lado da linha, mal sabia ela que Naruto pensava nela todos os dias, inclusive nos banhos mais demorados e que ainda a tinha desenhado com e sem roupas algumas vezes.  
– Claro que me lembro, alguma novidade sobre o meu caso?- O Uzumaki abriu um grande sorriso antes de falar e usou toda a amabilidade que possuía para respondê-la.  
– Sim e muito boas, a advogada da sua ex esposa entrou em contato comigo e me propôs um acordo muito bom para ambas as partes... Sakura Haruno não quer mais receber pensão, mas quer que você a ressarça dos gastos que ela teve enquanto estavam casados , ela sugeriu que o valor seja parcelado e que você a pague a cada dois meses durante um ano, você aceita?-  
– Claro que sim!-  
– Então passe aqui às cinco da tarde para assinar os papéis.-  
(...)  
Karin havia feito algumas compras e as carregava sozinha porque Sasuke parecia estar em uma acalorada discussão no celular, o moreno que possuía uma franja e tinha os olhos ônix, estava vestido com um elegante terno preto enquanto a garota de óculos usava um vestido vermelho sem decote e que passava dos seus joelhos.  
Sasuke depois da morte do pai havia assumido a Uchiha Enterprises , uma empresa que trabalha na produção e desenvolvimento de armas modernas e que as vendia para os mais diferentes governos do globo terrestre, com exceção do próprio país já que o Japão não possuí forças armadas.  
– Esses desgraçados desse chineses, assinaram contrato com os malditos da Akatsuki pelas minhas costas.- Esbravejou o Uchiha jogando o moderno aparelho de celular no chão o quebrando em muitos pedaços.  
– Calma Sasuke-kun, porque você não vende a empresa pro seu tio e vai ser sócio do Itachi na empresa de construção naval.- Sugeriu a Uzumaki que estava começando a se cansar do mal humor do moreno nas últimas semanas.  
– Humpf... Não diga asneiras Karin , o que você entende de negócios? Além do mais eu prometi ao meu pai que salvaria a empresa antes que ele morresse.- Retrucou de maneira seca sem dirigir o olhar para a ruiva.  
– Ah, vê se não vem descontar suas frustrações em mim , sou sua namorada e não um dos seus empregados que você vive dando esporros!- Esbravejou Karin de volta com irritação enquanto abria a porta da BMW branca que pertencia ao Uchiha e jogava as compras no banco de trás, a ruiva começava a ter suas dúvidas e uma era que Kiba nunca a trataria daquela maneira.  
– Ai o do terno passa a grana e as chaves do carro que nada vai acontecer com você ou com a moça.- Disse um sujeito todo vestido de preto que tinha o rosto coberto por uma máscara cinza, ele era alto e forte assim como os seus dois outros comparsas que também se vestiam da mesma maneira e tinham os rostos cobertos pelo mesmo tipo de máscara que deixava apenas os olhos e boca a mostra.  
– Vocês escolheram uma péssima hora para me assaltarem, desgraçados!- O Uchiha furioso partiu para cima dos homens sem se importar com as facas enormes que cada um levava em mãos.  
(...)  
Dois minutos depois Sasuke estava nocauteado no chão com o nariz e a boca sangrando sob olhar assustado e preocupado de Karin, um dos bandidos havia afanado sua carteira e também as chaves do carro.  
– Nós só queríamos levar o carro e a grana, mas como você foi um idiota teremos de nos divertir com a sua namorada também hahaha.- Disse o mais alto dos três sob o olhar espantado de Karin que não tinha para onde correr.  
– Esperem um pouco podem levar tudo, eu dou a minha bolsa sem reclamar... Vocês sabem o que fazem com estupradores na prisão?!- Gritou Karin para tentar chamar a atenção de alguém que estivesse passando por perto e que poderia ajudá-la.  
– Não grite, vai ser pior pra você coisa linda.- Disse o mesmo homem se aproximando ainda mais da ruiva e tentando beijá-la, mas quando estava quase conseguindo levou um tremendo soco que o fez ir de contra um dos carros que estava estacionado ao lado e caiu desacordado depois do impacto.  
– Karin-nee-chan, você está bem?- Indagou Naruto que havia acabado de sair do supermercado e que por sorte percebeu a cena ao passar em frente ao estacionamento, o loiro estava confuso e olhava para a própria mão, nunca imaginou que possuísse tanta força.  
A ruiva estava muito surpresa, o primo nunca havia sido o mais forte e agora fazia uma coisa daquelas.  
– Naruto cuidado!- Karin gritou, ela estava atrás do Uzumaki e viu que os outros dois partiram para cima do rapaz com a intenção de esfaqueá-lo , porém usando de reflexos apuradíssimos que dariam inveja ao mais rápido dos boxeadores Naruto esquivou as lâminas e derrubou os ladrões com uma cotovelada na boca e uma joelhada no estômago, ambos caíram desmaiados e sangrando.  
– Desde quando você briga desse jeito, Naruto?- Karin indagou ainda espantada depois de tê-lo abraçado .  
– Nem eu sei, Karin-nee-chan, mas acho melhor levarmos o seu namorado a um hospital.- Respondeu colocando a mão atrás da nuca e sorrindo nervosamente , para escapar de um possível interrogatório lembrou a ruiva do Uchiha que ainda estava desmaiado e sangrando no chão.  
(...)  
Samui esperava Naruto chegar, o loiro seria o seu último compromisso antes de ir pra casa, a loira usava um dos seus elegantes terninhos pretos enquanto olhava para a foto que tinha ela abraçada a um jovem de cabelos brancos e pele morena.  
A mulher de olhos azuis tinha vinte e cinco anos de idade e sempre havia sido alguém um tanto fria e calada, que só fala quando é necessário, mas que fez bons amigos como Karui, Omoi , Deidara e mais recentemente Karin , a ruiva havia se tornado sua amiga ainda quando ela estava na faculdade e como a de óculos cursava medicina foi ela que a ajudou a começar tratar do seu problema que até hoje não havia sido resolvido.  
Samui tinha dificuldades com a sua libido , raras vezes fica excitada ou tratando em outras palavras , ela era uma jovem mulher frígida .  
'' Deve ser por isso que você me trocou pela Mabui... Se for assim você não me amava de verdade, Darui.'' Pensou a loira guardando o porta retrato com a imagem que tinha com seu ex noivo assim que o telefone tocou, era a secretária avisando que Naruto havia chegado.  
O loiro assinou os papéis com muita alegria, só teria de pagar uma quantia que representava apenas 30% do que pagava a rosada todo o mês e o melhor era que só teria de fazê-lo há cada sessenta dias, Sakura não era uma má pessoa e Naruto sabia disso e agora estava mais do que feliz por ver que a Haruno havia sido boa com ele apesar de tudo.  
– Então Samui, quanto eu te devo?-  
– Nada, seria muito errado eu cobrar dinheiro do primo da Karin que me ajuda tanto com os meus problemas e não vou aceitar uma recusa da sua parte, Naruto.-  
– Se é assim eu lhe agradeço do fundo do coração, mas por favor fique com isso em forma de agradecimento.- O Uzumaki abriu a pastinha preta que carregava e a presenteou com um desenho dela mesma que ele havia feito e colorido.  
– Claro que aceito, você é muito bom no que faz, vou colocá-lo em quadro... Mas se as curvas fossem diminuídas teríamos um desenho da Androide 18 e não o meu.- Afirmou ela com um leve sorriso, enquanto apreciava com atenção aquela obra de arte.  
– Você conhece Dragon Ball Z?-  
– Sim, inclusive fiz cosplay da 18 em várias feiras de anime quando era mais jovem, foi isso que me ajudou a pagar a minha faculdade de direito.- Respondeu Samui com simplicidade enquanto continuava observando o desenho e nem notando que Naruto quase babava ao imaginá-la com àquela roupa das forças Red Ribon e tudo melhorou quando a loira distraidamente ajeitou uma mexa atrás do cabelo, lembrando um dos gestos favoritos da Androide.  
– Você não quer um dia desses... Sabe quando não tiver nada para fazer, sair comigo?- Perguntou Naruto mais vermelho que um tomate, entretanto sabia que essa era a hora certa porque depois não voltaria mais a vê-la , já que seu processo estava encerrado com um gentil acordo.  
– Tudo bem, quando você quer sair comigo?- Retrucou a moça após pensar um pouco, não via problemas nisso já que ele não era mais seu cliente, enquanto isso Naruto se imaginava em um campo de flores dançando com a raposa mal humorada após ter recebido uma resposta positiva da loira pela qual havia se apaixonado à primeira vista.  
(...)  
Lee chegou em casa exausto do treino que havia tido com o seu pai, dentro de dois meses ele teria uma luta muito importante que lhe valeria o título de campeão mundial dos pesos médios de MMA.  
O rapaz vestido de verde entrou no seu apartamento, suspirou fundo , pois o mesmo estava vazio graças a uma viagem de trabalho que sua namorada havia feito para a Àfrica onde ela teria de trazer um rinoceronte que havia sido doado para o zoológico de Tóquio.  
Assim que Lee acendeu a luz algo muito macio pulou em cima dele e o abraçou com força o fazendo cair sentado no sofá com a pessoa em cima do colo dele.  
– Voltei mais cedo, Lee-kun!- Exclamou animada Anko, a mulher de cabelos e olhos violeta , usava apenas uma miniblusa branca e um short jeans, estava descalça e seus atributos e perigosas curvas pareciam querer estourar as roupas que vestia.  
– Que bom que tenha voltado Anko-chan, esse lugar fica muito triste sem você!- Disse emocionado Lee enquanto a abraçava.  
Anko o beijou nos lábios, foi um beijo demorado e Lee só podia se sentir nas nuvens ao sentir o gosto e o toque daqueles lábios tão doces e macios,desde o dia que a conheceu sua vida deu uma reviravolta que ele nunca esqueceria.  
– Olha só o que eu trouxe para você.- Disse a Mitarashi mostrando para o rapaz uma cueca verde em forma de cabeça de elefante que possuía uma longa tromba na frente.  
– Uau, e você quer que eu a use agora, Anko-chan?-  
– Claro que sim Lee-kun, quero ver você preencher toda a tromba com o seu ... Ah você sabe!- Disse ela de maneira pervertida levantando-se e o puxando pela mão em direção ao quarto enquanto Lee não desgrudava os olhos da parte traseira da mulher mais velha que andava mexendo a cintura e as cadeiras de maneira muito sensual!  
Dois dias após ter feito o convite para Samui , Naruto encontrava-se ansioso e feliz , era um misto das duas coisas que o faziam contar as horas para que chegasse logo as 19 horas do sábado onde passaria para buscá-la em casa.  
Mas infelizmente para o loiro ainda era 20 horas da sexta-feira, ou seja faltavam menos de vinte e quatro para o encontro que teria com a garota mais linda que já havia conhecido em sua vida e por enquanto teria de se contentar com as fotos que havia achado dela na internet.  
O Uzumaki fez uma exaustiva pesquisa e logo descobriu imagens da loira fazendo o tão famigerado cosplay de Androide 18, ela havia até ganhado um concurso nacional com aquela indumentária das forças Red Ribon, vale salientar que Naruto simplesmente amou aquelas fotos tanto que uma delas agora era o descanso de tela do computador e as outras foram para uma pastinha de arquivo chamada ''Samui-chan <18''.  
'' Ele é mesmo muito linda, estou tão nervoso com esse encontro, espero não fazer nenhuma idiotice como chamá-la de 18 de novo.'' Pensava o Uzumaki enquanto sorvia um pouco do café que estava na caneca laranja.  
Naruto continuou clicando com o mouse e passando as fotos uma por uma deixando-se se perder por minutos em cada imagem antes de passar para outra, sabia que aquilo era um tanto pervertido, mas fazer o quê se aquilo lhe alegrava o dia.  
'' Como uma mulher destas pode estar solteira ainda?'' Essa era uma das perguntas que mais martelavam na sua cabeça nos últimos dias, será que era destino ele a ter encontrado ou ele era mesmo um cara de muita sorte, será que todo o azar que teve na vida estava sendo compensado com a entrada da linda loira em sua vida?!  
Os pensamentos de Naruto foram interrompidos por um forte grito feminino:  
– Ah , socorro!!!-  
Naruto cuspiu o café longe, levantou-se e olhou se para a tv que estava desligada, olhou no quarto e no banheiro e depois saiu no corredor e não viu ninguém , mas logo ouviu a mesma voz pedir ajuda, o som vinha das escadas , ele desceu os degraus correndo até sair para fora do prédio onde morava.  
– Fica longe de mim sua aranha nojenta!- A voz feminina voltou a gritar com muita força, mas para a surpresa do loiro nenhum dos pedestres escutava o pedido de socorro, será que era coisa da imaginação dele ou só ele conseguia escutar aquela voz ?  
Ouviu mais um grito desesperado e chegou a conclusão que vinha do prédio abandonado que ficava em frente ao seu, ali era uma antiga repartição pública que havia se transferido para o centro da cidade por causa de uma infestação de roedores e insetos.  
– Vou entrar lá e seja o que Kami quiser.- Falou o loiro para si mesmo enquanto recebia um golpe de sombrinha .  
– Seu pervertido!- Disse uma velhinha antes de sair andando, Naruto com isso caiu em si de que havia saído de casa só com uma camisa branca e de cueca preta boxer.  
Depois de acariciar o galo que apareceu em sua cabeça, decidiu entrar no local, olhou para todos os cantos do primeiro andar e não encontrou ninguém, subiu as escadas passando pelo segundo e terceiro andares sem ver nada de estranho.  
Quando chegou ao quarto andar viu que ali ficava um escritório e sentiu algo cair do teto , era um líquido negro de cheiro muito forte.  
– Mas que merda é essa?- Disse passando um dos dedos sobre aquele líquido e o cheirando.  
– Hey loirinho, você pode me ajudar, por favor!- Era a mesma voz feminina que vinha desde o teto?!  
Naruto levantou os orbes azuis e viu com cara de surpresa uma garota de uns dezoito anos presa em uma teia de aranha gigante , ela era loira possuía uma franja , tinha os olhos violetas, usava uma armadura negra feita de liga de carbono e também era muito bonita.  
– Hey loirinho, vê se reage e me ajuda, eu me chamo Shion e não quero morrer tão jovem... Ah cuidado , ela está atrás de você!-  
Naruto girou o corpo e para seu espanto viu surgir atrás dele uma enorme aranha vermelha de uns cinco metros , ela o observava com os oito olhos de maneira furiosa e não demorou para que ela o golpeasse com muita força o mandando voar contra a parede deixando um buraco na mesma.  
(...)  
Karin , Karui e Samui encontravam-se na casa da última conversando sobre a vida , era uma noite de garotas onde as três usavam confortáveis pijamas brancos de dormir com ursinhos desenhados nos mesmos. Todas estavam livres e sem compromissos, Sasuke estava em uma reunião importante de negócios, Omoi estava viajando para ver a mãe que estava doente e a loira era solteira e o único compromisso que tinha era com o trabalho.  
– Então , como eu estava contando... O Sasuke-kun está cada vez mais mal humorado , ele não era assim quando o pai dele ainda era vivo e as grosserias dele estão me deixando cada vez mais irritada e cansada de tudo... Até sonhei que o entregava de presente para a rosada em um caixa com lacinho e tudo .- Afirmou a Uzumaki após tomar mais um gole da sua taça de vinho tinto.  
– Você deveria largar aquele idiota logo, Karin... Ele é pálido, magrelo e uma mala sem alça de proporções épicas que mais parecesse um zumbi... Você deveria pensar nisso antes que ele te proponha casamento.- Karui não tinha papas na língua, não ia nenhum pouco com a cara daquele esnobe e por isso falou o que pensava para a sua amiga que apenas escutou tudo ajeitando os óculos com o dedo indicador.  
– A Karin deveria ficar com o Kiba, ela fala tanto dele.- Foi a vez de Samui falar , o que deixou as outras duas surpreendidas , já que a loira não era de se intrometer nos assuntos particulares dos outros , principalmente nos sentimentais, já que isso lhe fazia recordar a traição e o abandono de Darui.  
– E você deveria ir atrás do meu primo, você disse que ele era bem bonitinho.-  
– Espera um pouco Karin, a Samui disse que algum cara é bonito?!-  
– Sim eu disse que o Naruto era bonito, tanto que vou sair com ele amanhã.- Retrucou a loira sorrindo de leve ao ver que as duas ruivas estavam de boca aberta.  
– Aquele traidor , nem me contou nada... Mas fico feliz em ouvir isso, Naruto-nii-san é uma ótima pessoa e também muito gentil, Samui.-  
– Tem certeza disso Samui e se ele quiser , você sabe?-  
– Não se preocupe Karui, ele me disse que sairíamos apenas como amigos , mas acho que isso já é um grande começo para mim.- Retrucou Samui enquanto colocava mais vinho na sua taça.  
(...)  
– Essa aranha já está começando a me encher.- Disse o Uzumaki levantando-se do que sobrou das escadas onde havia sido arremessado mais uma vez pelo enorme aracnídeo .  
Naruto pulou pelos degraus que sobraram, ainda não entendia como estava sem nenhum arranhão mesmo tendo sido golpeado daquela maneira, sendo que a parede e a escada vieram abaixo, mas não era hora de pensar nisso e sim de encontrar uma maneira de salvar Shion.  
– Que bom que você voltou loirinho!- Exclamou a garota feliz em vê-lo vivo, Naruto não deu muita importância e olhou para a aranha que estava em uma das paredes, o Uzumaki pegou uma mesa e a jogou com força contra a aranha vermelha que não conseguiu esquivar, o móvel foi quebrado em vários pedacinhos fazendo o monstro grunhir de dor e se jogar com fúria sobre Naruto que foi ao solo com a aranha por cima dele, a mesma usou suas teias e prendeu as pernas e os braços dele que agora não podia mais se mexer.  
– Ah , mas que merda ... Era em uma hora dessas que eu queria ter o poder de fogo para queimar essas teias!- Gritou se debatendo ao ver que a aranha havia aberto a enorme boca revelando quatro enormes presas negras para cravar no seu pescoço, o seu fim estava próximo, mas depois que falou para sua total surpresa viu que seus braços e pernas estavam acendidos em chamas douradas que derreteram as teias e o soltaram.  
Não pensou duas vezes e chutou a aranha que estava em cima dele bem no ventre, as chamas douradas que cobriam suas pernas carbonizaram o abdome do aracnídeo que urrou de dor e se afastou para logo investir novamente contra Naruto que mais uma vez foi derrubado ao chão, a aranha novamente tentou cravar suas presas no garoto que ergueu um dos punhos e enfiou dentro da boca dela.  
– Come fogo, desgraçada!- A rajada de fogo aumentou e a aranha soltou um grande grito de dor antes de ser incinerada por completo até se tornar apenas cinzas.  
Naruto levantou-se , ainda estava um pouco atordoado com o que havia acontecido, como era possível que uma coisa que só aconteceria em um mangá ou em uma HQ tivesse acabado de acontecer com ele na vida real?  
– Você não vai me tirar daqui?!- Perguntou Shion irritada desde o teto por ter sido esquecida.  
– Espero que isso funcione.- Naruto concentrou-se e fez mais fogo aparecer em seus pés , para assim flutuar e depois voar até onde a garota estava.  
(...)  
Naruto decidiu esquecer o que havia acontecido na noite anterior e se concentrava apenas no encontro que teria com Samui em uma hora, eles iriam ao cinema e depois comeriam alguma coisa.  
O loiro usava uma calça jeans azul, tênis brancos e uma camisa preta de botões , saiu de casa depois chaveou a porta e começou sua caminhada até a casa de Samui que ficava há 10 minutos de onde ele morava.  
O Uzumaki andava distraidamente pensando no que conversaria com a loira, eles iriam andando e isso lhe daria tempo de ficar mais com ela e também de conhecê-la melhor, ia tão imerso nos seus pensamentos que nem percebeu a aproximação de um sujeito de cabelos brancos que usava um quimono vermelho e que lhe acertou um forte golpe na nuca que o fez cair desacordado, logo mais dois homens saíram de um furgão preto que estava estacionado do outro lado da rua e o carregaram até o veículo que arrancou sem levantar suspeitas.  
Samui começava a se impacientar , já passava das dezenove horas e nada de Naruto chegar, será que ele havia errado o caminho ? Não podia ser isso porque não tinha como errar e ela também ligou para Karin que lhe disse que o loiro já havia saído de casa .  
'' Espero que ele não me de o bolo, será que aconteceu alguma coisa com ele?'' Se perguntava Samui em pensamentos enquanto olhava para o quadro preso na parede onde estava o desenho que ele havia feito dela , começava a se preocupar pelo Uzumaki que em poucos dias já estava em seus pensamentos e também que havia sido tão gentil com ela, nem mesmo havia tentado olhar para o decote dela e isso era um comportamento muito raro nos homens que ela conhecia.  
(...)  
Naruto abriu os olhos lentamente e viu que estava em um tipo de armazém do porto abandonado, ele estava sentado em uma cadeira com uma luz acendida de frente para o seu rosto.  
– Deixa que eu pergunto Tobirame, me diga jovem , qual é o seu nome?- Indagou com divertimento em sua voz um homem de longos cabelos e olhos negros que usava uma armadura vermelha.  
– Me chamo Naruto Uzumaki.- O loiro respondeu por simplesmente sentir confiança naquele homem apesar de tudo.  
– Não acredito no que você fez , Jiraya! Você jogou a tinta na pessoa errada e ela ficou com os poderes em vez do escolhido... Esse garoto não é o escolhido!- Disse furioso um homem de cabelos brancos que usava uma armadura azul apontando para o outro que usava o quimono vermelho.  
– Como assim eu errei , mas não era um Uzumaki que era o escolhido, Tobirame?!-  
– Seu grande idiota, tem noção do que fez? O nome do escolhido era Nagato Uzumaki e não Naruto Uzumaki?!-  
Jiraya caiu de costas com a sua própria estupidez , agora o mundo estava em risco e sem seu protetor por causa do seu erro.  
– Só existe uma solução para isso... Jiraya , você vai passar a morar com o Naruto até que eu e Harashima possamos descobrir um modo de tirar os poderes dele e depois passá-los para o Nagato.- Afirmou com seriedade enquanto o de cabelos negros apenas sorria nervosamente, já que teriam de descer ao inferno mais uma vez para pegar aquele livro maldito de novo.  
– Como é que é?- Gritaram Naruto e Jiraya se encarando com faíscas nos olhos , por algum motivo um não havia ido com a cara do outro... Talvez porque Jiraya não queria ser babá de ninguém e Naruto estava furioso, pois pelo o que entendeu ele tinha poderes sobrenaturais que não eram destinados a ele e estava perdendo o primeiro encontro que teria com a mulher dos seus sonhos!  
(… )  
Lee sabia que era um homem de muita sorte, tinha um grande pai , amigos sinceros e também o amor de uma bela mulher e por isso ele não se negou a colocar aquela cueca verde ridícula em formato de cabeça de elefante com direito a tromba e tudo .  
O cabeça de tigela tomou banho e voltou para o quarto onde Anko estava sentada na cama o esperando vestida de colegial japonesa e estando descalça como ele gostava, a mulher viu que ele havia saído do banheiro e logo colocou sua atenção no peito do rapaz que devido a sua profissão tinha um físico impecável com músculos bem desenvolvidos e trabalhados.  
– Cada vez mais forte , Lee-kun.- Disse a mulher em tom de voz rouco traçando uma linha imaginária com o dedo indicador sobre o formato dos músculos do moreno que tragou seco, sempre sentia um frio na barriga quando ela lhe mandava aquele olhar de predadora pronta para agarrar sua presa.  
– Tenho de ficar ou o Gai-sensei me mata.- Respondeu ele havia pegado o costume de chamar o pai assim e o mesmo parecia gostar de ser nomeado dessa maneira pelo filho.  
– Então vamos queimar um pouco da sua chama da juventude.- Disse a de cabelos roxos aproximando-se e o beijando de leve nos lábios, separou-se e depois uniu os lábios aos dele só que dessa fez de forma mais quente e profunda, logo separaram-se pela falta de ar e a mulher empurrou Lee que caiu sentado na cama.  
– Agora temos de fazer essa trombinha subir.- Disse ela olhando para a cueca que o mesmo estava usando e sorrindo de maneira silenciosa e maliciosa, as cadeiras de Anko começaram a se mexer lentamente, Lee não perdia nada já que não conseguia nem piscar, ele adorava os showzinhos que ela fazia para ele quando estava disposta o que acontecia quase sempre.  
Anko desabotoou a camisa branca do uniforme de colegial com muita lentidão o fazendo criar cada vez mais expectativa, a mesma foi ao chão mostrando o ventre dela nu, a barriga chapada e os seios fartos sendo cobertos por um sutiã rendado azul.  
– Sei que gosta deles, quer tocá-los?- Indagou a Mitarashi chegando bem perto de Lee enquanto tirava o sutiã deixando seu peito descoberto , os olhos negros do rapaz logo correram até os seios fartos , os mamilos rosadinhos, aquelas duas grandes protuberâncias eram tão grandes e macias.  
– Quero sim.- Respondeu levando as mãos até eles e os apertando de leve para em seguida começar a massageá-los, Anko agachou-se um pouco mais, ela já começava a soltar leves suspiros satisfeitos e arfou ainda mais quando sentiu seu mamilo esquerdo sendo sugado pela boca de Lee que apertava o outro seio com a mão esquerda.  
– Já consegui meu objetivo, agora é minha vez de receber um pouco de atenção.- Falou a Mitarashi satisfeita ao ver que a ''tromba'' estava de pé, a mulher tirou a saia e depois a calcinha vermelha de maneira sensual ficando parada a escassos centímetros do rosto de Lee que podia sentir o cheiro maravilhoso da intimidade dela.  
– Bem vamos fazer isso com muito cuidado.- Lee agachou-se e separou as pernas de Anko com delicadeza, molhou os dois dedos e os introduziu na cavidade feminina que começava a se ficar ainda mais lubrificada, a mulher gemia baixinho a cada movimento dos dedos dele que logo foi ao grano e introduziu a língua no pequeno e delicado orifício provando assim o gosto dela , ia cada vez mais fundo tirando e colocando.  
Lee podia até ter cara de inocente , mas sabia bem o que fazia , pois enquanto a chupava usava dois dedos para massagear e pressionar o clitóris de Anko que agora já gemia sem pudor algum.  
– Não para , Lee-kun... Ahhhhhhh!- A mulher soltou mais um gemido prazeroso , gozando na boca do moreno que não se fez de rogado e engoliu o que podia, Anko tentava recuperar o fôlego enquanto acariciava os cabelos de Lee que lambia o resto dos seus sucos que haviam escorrido pelas suas coxas macias.  
– Agora vamos ver o que esse elefantinho tem pra mim.- Anko abaixou a ridícula cueca , pegou o membro de Lee com uma das mãos e piscou para ele de maneira marota dando a entender que estava satisfeita.  
Lee teve de se segurar contra o criado-mudo com força, Anko o chupava com vontade, parecia que queria arrancá-lo , sobia e descia com a língua por toda a área e logo depois o metia dentro da boca perfeita e quente , depois alternava os movimentos dando atenção apenas a cabeça e depois o prendia entre os seios os usando para massagear o pênis, se Lee sabia das coisas a Mitarashi era uma especialista nos assuntos ero.  
– Vamos Lee, faça sem medo, eu sei que você gosta e eu também .- Disse Anko fazendo cara de tarada ao ver que o membro havia ficado ainda mais pulsante dando mostra que estava prestes a gozar, o rapaz ouviu e obedeceu a ordem o meteu na boca de Anko e a puxou pelos cabelos da nuca fazendo com que o pênis fosse até a garganta da mulher que sentiu uma leve asfixia quando ele gozou.  
– Hum... Bom garoto , como sempre.- Anko lambia os lábios depois de ter engolido cada gota do líquido branco com gosto.  
Lee entendeu o sinal que ela fez , a levantou no ar e logo as pernas dela envolveram sua cintura, ambos se uniram em um beijo as mãos do moreno apertavam a bunda da de cabelos roxos que passava as mãos pelo peito dele, usando as unhas e deixando marcas vermelhas no local.  
O Rapaz separou os lábios da intimidade de Anko e estando os dois ainda de pé a penetrou ainda quando se beijavam, em seguida não pensou duas vezes em abocanhar um dos seios da mulher que começou a gemer enlouquecidamente, ele estava inteiro dentro dela.  
Lee deitou-se por cima de Anko e começou a estocá-la com mais força e mais rápido, não se decidia entre beijá-la ou se continuava mamando naqueles seios perfeitos, escolheu a primeira opção enquanto apertava e massageava os peitos da mulher, a penetrou por completo , as paredes internas dela se contraíram capturando e pressionando seu membro de maneira muito gostosa, não aguentou mais e gozou muito, o jorro quente de esperma foi derramado dentro da cavidade de Anko que chegou ao clímax logo em seguida.  
– Vamos Lee, a sua chama da juventude tem de continuar acessa.- Anko aproximou-se e começou a lamber o membro que ainda goteava o fazendo ficar em pé rapidinho.  
– ...- Lee ficou em silêncio observando a bunda grande e arredondada da Mitarashi enquanto mordia os lábios mostrando que estava duvidoso de que se devia ou não pedir o que queria.  
– Sei bem o que você quer , Lee-kun, mas faça sem se segurar.- Anko se posicionou de quatro mostrando assim o seu buraquinho de trás, Lee era um safado que gostava de sexo anal e o pior era que ela era uma pervertida que também gostava.  
Lee passou a língua e depois cuspiu um pouco de saliva no pequeno orifício, sabia de como Anko gostava das coisas, sem frescura alguma e por isso a penetrou logo a fazendo gemer alto , ela sentia um pouco de dor no começo que logo foi substituída por prazer, o moreno sentia e ouvia o som prazeroso da sua pélvis batendo contra a bunda perfeita dela, a segura pela cintura, depois pelo cabelo,dava alguns tapinhas nas nádegas, e depois agachou-se mais a beijando e apertando os seios com força, meteu inteiro dentro dela mais uma vez e depois tirou lentamente, tal ação fez Anko gozar.  
A Miratashi ficou de joelhos de frente para ele , Lee masturbou-se lentamente gozando na boca e no seios da mulher, logo os limpou com a boca e logo a beijou.  
– Eu consegui te transformar em um GRANDE pervertido , Lee-kun e pensar que você era tão certinho quando nos conhecemos.- Falou ela depois de se separar do beijo e arranhando o peito dele de leve.  
– Vou ser o que você quiser , Anko-chan... Desde que sempre me deixe te amar.- Respondeu ele deitando-se a atraindo para perto de si a abraçando pela cintura, pouco importava que chegaria muito cansado no treino do dia seguinte.  
– Ah, meu pervertido fofinho, se você conseguir me aguentar por tanto tempo, sempre estarei aqui com você.- Respondeu Anko dando um leve selinho em cima do nariz dele para depois deitar a cabeça sobre o peito de Lee que sorriu satisfeito.  
(… )  
'' Sombers são anjos que decidiram viver na terra e que foram corrompidos pelos pecados humanos, a aranha que você matou era uma dessas criaturas, gaki.'' Essas palavras ainda ecoavam na mente de Naruto que nesse exato momento se dirigia até a casa de Samui , já passava da meia noite e o loiro continuava furioso com esse tal de Jiraiya! Agora só lhe restava torcer para que a loira voluptuosa o desculpasse pelo bolo que ele lhe havia dado, sabia que era tarde e que tinha uma grande possibilidade dela já ter ido dormir ou não o atenderia, mas também sabia que esse era o melhor momento para se desculpar .  
'' Aquele pervertido , só chegou lá em casa e já foi roubando os meus hentais !'' Naruto pensava no quanto Jiraiya era folgado e cara de pau, havia ousado tocar na sua coleção de desenhos da Andróide 18 que era o seu maior tesouro e isso resultou em uma luta que quase destruiu o apartamento se não fosse a intervenção de uma morena de uns vinte e cinco anos que o Uzumaki ainda não conhecia.  
Definitivamente ''o não escolhido'' sentia pena da doce e simpática Shizune que se apresentou como esposa de Jiraya, aquele velho tarado não parecia ser nada confiável no quesito fidelidade.  
Naruto resolveu esquecer o problema no qual o haviam metido e parou em frente a casa de Samui, aquele era o endereço , não tinha como errar e por isso o rapaz passou a mão sobre os cabelos uma , duas , três vezes e depois passou a mão sobre o rosto com força... Por algum motivo sentia-se muito nervoso com a história que contaria , diria para ela que havia sido sequestrado por três velhos malucos que o haviam confundido com alguém que lhes devia muito dinheiro.  
Realmente nunca havia ficado tão nervoso em sua vida , nem mesmo quando pediu Sakura em casamento ou na ocasião em que a flagrou na cama com Sai e também no dia do julgamento de Hinata que havia falhado a tentativa de matar a ele e a Haruno.  
Portanto isso significava que Samui era especial para Naruto apesar do pouco tempo que se conheciam.  
Tocou a campainha algumas vezes e depois começou a pressionar o botão sem parar.  
(...)  
Samui havia esperado Naruto por pelo o menos duas horas , ela usava um vestido branco simples que possuía pequenas flores vermelhas bordadas por todo o tecido, o mesmo possuía um pequeno decote e caía até os joelhos da moça.  
Suas curvas proeminentes e fartos atributos faziam um perfeito contraste com o comportado vestido m era uma combinação muito bela e sensual!  
Depois de duas horas de espera a loira pensou que talvez houvesse acontecido algum imprevisto que havia feito o Uzumaki faltar no encontro, por isso decidiu ficar acordada esperando uma ligação dele, sabia que isso era um tanto bobo e coisa de adolescente , mas talvez não fosse uma má ideia dar uma segunda chance para Naruto.  
– Vou assistir um pouco der TV e depois ir dormir.- Falou a loira para si mesma depois de tirar os brincos, a pulseira , o colar e os sapatos brancos de salto alto abertos na frente e serviu-se de uma taça de vinho enquanto olhava para a tela da televisão na qual passava um filme animado de terror quer não assustava nem mesmo crianças ou cardíacos .  
Ver uma menina de quatro anos matando um lobisomem de quatro metros de comprimento com a ajuda de um machado era muito chato, ah esses animes de hoje em dia!  
Os orbes azuis da jovem mulher correram até o álbum de fotos que estava na estante que ficava ao lado da TV , sem ter mais o que fazer o buscou e voltou a se sentar no sofá.  
'' Porque ainda guardo essas fotos?... Gostaria de me esquecer daquele dia, mas sempre acabo recordando tudo!''  
Flash Back On:  
Há dois anos Samui ia até a sala do seu noivo que trabalhava como assistente pessoal de um homem conhecido como ''Raikage'' que era famoso por ser o maior fornecedor de energia elétrica do leste asiático.  
Darui era alguém muito responsável , sério, esforçado e um ''tanto'' puxa-saco e por isso havia sido nomeado o braço direito do chefão.  
Samui chegou até onde o de cabelos brancos trabalhava , havia visto a secretária tomando um cafezinho no refeitório da empresa e por isso a mesa dela estava vazia, então decidiu entrar na sala de Darui sem ser anunciada, talvez tivesse sido melhor não ter feito isto.  
A loira abriu os olhos com surpresa após adentrar ao recinto e ver Mabui recostada sobre a mesa e Darui em cima dela a beijando apaixonadamente.  
Flash Back Off  
Samui fechou o álbum de fotos rapidamente e o colocou sobre uma almofada ao seu lado no sofá, suspirou por alguns segundos até que escutou a campainha sendo tocada sem descanso , quem seria a uma hora daquelas?  
Caminhou até a porta de pés descalços mesmo , olhou pelo olho mágico da porta e viu que era Naruto que estava ali quase arrebentando o botão da campainha.  
O loiro prendeu a respiração ao ver que a porta se abria, logo corou quando viu a dona da casa parada na sua frente a poucos centímetros , ela estava divina com aquele vestido que era simples , mas que dava uma delicadeza maior para as curvas proeminentes que ela possuía.  
'' Simplesmente linda em todos os quesitos!'' Pensou Naruto ao perceber que ela estava descalça deixando o seu lado pervertido falar mais alto.  
– O que aconteceu com você , Naruto?- Indagou a moça de franja achando um tanta estranha a forma com que ele observava os seus pés.  
– Eu tive um grande imprevisto e por isso não pude vir te buscar no horário, se me deixar explicar talvez você possa me desculpar.- A pergunta dela o fez sair do seu encantamento libidinoso e colocado atenção no que havia ido fazer ali.  
Samui sorriu de canto, coisa que o rapaz não percebeu, ela não estava irritada ou magoada com ele ao ponto de precisar ouvir um pedido de desculpas , o encontro que aconteceu era uma simples saída de amigos que queriam se conhecer melhor ( Nem ela acreditava nisso!)  
Teriam outras oportunidades para saírem , na realidade ela só estava preocupada porque podia ter acontecido algo de ruim com o Uzumaki .  
– Porque não entra e me explica .- Disse ela com sua expressão estoica de sempre, mas com um tom de voz afável.  
– Certo!- Disse ele empolgado dando passos rápidos para entrar antes que ela se arrependesse , acabou não vendo o tapete da entrada , tropeçou no mesmo perdendo o equilíbrio , tentou se segurar em algo, mas acabou caindo pesadamente no piso da entrada.  
– ... Mas o que foi isso?- Falou para si mesmo após ter aberto os olhos bem devagar, levantou metade do corpo e logo seu rosto ficou pintado de vermelho ao ver que estava com uma calcinha branca e pequena nas mãos.  
– Como foi que isso foi acontecer? Me dá ela aqui!- Disse Samui sem se imutar e arrebatando a sua peça intima das mãos de Naruto, ela estava séria, mas tinha uma grande vontade de rir porque sabe se lá como o loiro a havia deixado sem calcinha ao tentar desesperadamente se segurar em algo enquanto batia os braços que nem galinha assustada batendo as asas para evitar o tombo.  
(...)  
Naruto estava sentado no sofá da sala de Samui que estava na cozinha preparando um chá de camomila para ele tomar e se acalmar, pois o loiro não parava de pedir desculpas e dizia que iria embora e nunca mais a incomodaria, ela lhe disse que não tinha problema porque acidentes acontecem e se dirigiu até a cozinha.  
''Droga mesmo, como é que eu consigo ser tão atrapalhado a esse ponto?!'' Pensava o Uzumaki constrangido com a própria idiotice.  
– Então qual foi o imprevisto que te fez chegar tão tarde aqui em casa, Naruto?- Indagou a moça depois de ter lhe entregado a xícara de chá e se posicionando ao lado do loiro, ele sentiu-se tenso na hora porque ela havia ficado tão perto dele e ainda mais com aquele perfume tão gosto!  
– Eu estava caminhando para chegar até aqui porque não tenho carro, já que a Sakura ficou com ele no divórcio, mas isso não vem ao caso ... Como dizia eu vinha para cá te buscar quando senti um golpe na nuca , acordei em um armazém abandonado e vi que três velhos discutiam por ter pegado a pessoa errada... Sei que é estranho, mas espero que acredite em mim.- O loiro engoliu em seco e logo começou a falar com certa preocupação, não contou nada sobre o papo ''do escolhido'' e claro que não tocaria no assunto dos seus poderes porque passar a ideia de que era um maluco poderia assustá-la e fazer com que perdesse qualquer tipo de chance de ao menos ter algo a mais com a bela loira.  
– Eu acredito em você porque essa cidade tem cada maluco ... Teve uma vez que uma mulher queria tirar uma foto minha para servir de modelo.- Samui lembrou-se do dia em que uma maluca queria tirar uma foto dela, mas precisamente dos seus seios para servir de de parâmetro para o cirurgião plástico que colocaria os implantes de silicone na desconhecida.  
– Quer dizer que não existe nenhum ressentimento, Samui?!- Exclamou animado abraçando-a por um momento.  
– Claro que não, então vamos ao cinema antes que a minha dor nos ombros volte , sessões da madrugada tem suas utilidades afinal de contas.- Para a surpresa de Naruto a moça começou a colocar os seus sapatos de salto alto dando a entender que estava disposta a sair com ele, mesmo com todo aquele atraso.  
(...)  
Neji aparentava ter vinte e três anos de idade , ele tinha longos cabelos castanhos , olhos perolados , era alto e forte , andava sempre com uma expressão séria no rosto e usava um terno preto.  
E porque ele apenas aparentava ter essa idade? A resposta é um tanto fantasiosa , mas o mesmo já tinha mais de mil anos de idade , ele pertencia ao clã Hyuuga , o clã de imortais que poderiam viver para sempre caso desejassem ou se ninguém descobrisse um jeito de acabar com eles.  
Abriu a porta do seu apartamento onde vivia com sua esposa , acendeu a luz e logo viu que Tayuya não havia voltado do trabalho ainda já que não houve nenhuma surpresinha com rojões ou múmias caindo do teto, passou pela sala e logo sentiu a presença de alguém que não era a ruiva sentada em uma das poltronas.  
– Olá Neji-nii-san !- Disse a voz feminina com doçura, se o Hyuuga não a conhecesse tão bem poderia cair facilmente na falsidade cínica da sua prima que também possuía olhos perolados.  
– Eh, Hinata-sama o que está fazendo por aqui?- Perguntou fingindo surpresa , sabia perfeitamente o motivo dela estar ali, só não entendia porque sua prima havia deixado que a prendessem em uma prisão para humanos comuns por dois anos.  
– Não vai me cumprimentar como se deve?- Indagou a Hyuuga levantando-se e estendendo os braços, o mais velhos andou até ela , apesar de saber o quão maldosa e perigosa ela podia ser, ainda assim a adorava e por isso a abraçou e depois ajoelhou-se e beijou o ventre de Hinata tal como mandava a antiga tradição do seu clã, quando um subordinado estava na presença da matriarca do clã , posto que agora pertencia a moça que usava um jeans azul folgado, tênis azuis e uma grossa jaqueta de cor roxa.  
– Senti sua falta, nii-san.- Falou uma satisfeita Hinata enquanto acariciava os fios de cabelos do primo entre os dedos, por mais poderoso que Neji fosse chegando ao ponto de ser considerado o grande gênio do clã de imortais , ele sempre seria obediente a ela.  
Neji levantou-se e a beijou no rosto, se afastou um pouco e fez uma reverência respeitosa antes de convidá-la para que se sentasse.  
– Estou aqui porque decidi dar a esse mundo o que ele realmente merece... Quero que você libere os meus poderes , nii-san.- Disse Hinata com tom de voz doce , mas Neji podia sentir a malícia em cada palavra , pois ambos sabiam perfeitamente que o ritual de liberação estava ligado diretamente ao coito(sexo) entre um membro do souque e outro do bouque, ou seja, era sua obrigação transar com sua prima para que ela tivesse pleno acesso aos seus verdadeiros poderes , porém existia um pequeno gigantesco problema... Tayuya aceitaria isso ou o mataria quando soubesse dessa história?!  
(… )  
Em uma das áreas mais nobres de Tóquio, numa grande mansão pintada de branco com detalhes em vermelho , o lugar era mesmo enorme, contava com cinquenta quartos e trinta banheiros.  
'' As vezes me pergunto porque compramos uma casa tão grande ?Orochimaru deve ter péssimas recordações da época em que vivia em um covil, não deve ter sido fácil viver por séculos em um local como aquele.'' Pensava com cara de mal humor uma mulher para em seguida sorrir de canto, ela aparentava ter uns trinta anos de idade, o cabelo era loiro amarelo queimado, possuía belos olhos na cor âmbar , media cerca de 1 metro e 65 cm , um corpo cheio de curvas e grandes seios( 106cm de busto para ser mais exato), além de usar um vestido verde longo e decotado e calçar um par de sapatos pretos de salto alto aberto na frente, ela demorou alguns minutos para chegar até a suíte que dividia com o marido.  
— O nosso casal de gêmeos vão aparecer neste fim de semana? E onde estão Kin-chan e Hara-kun?- Indagou um homem de cabelos negros que aparentava ter 30 anos de idade assim que ela entrou no quarto, ambos ainda aparentavam ser jovens mesmo já tendo vivido durante milênios!  
O homem tinha a pele bem pálida , os olhos eram dourados e as pupilas eram em fendas como as de uma serpente, ele usava uma calça roxa, sapatos negros, tendo um terno jogado sobre a cama e abotoava uma camisa social branca.  
— Samui ligou e disse que vai vir, Atsui me disse no hospital que só vai poder aparecer na semana que vem , Kin ainda não chegou da faculdade e Harashima está conversando com o nosso hóspede .- Respondeu Tsunade enquanto o ajudava a colocar a gravata que também era roxa .  
— Kukuku Parece mesmo que o nosso caçula ficou amigo daquele pirralho e acho que vou ter de ir sem me despedir da Kin-chan.- Afirmou Orochimaru enquanto vestia o terno que devia ter custado um ''porrilhão'' de dólares!  
— Acho que o nosso pequeno sempre quis ter um irmão que brincasse com ele porque Atsui já tinha 18 anos quando ele nasceu... O que acha se adotássemos aquele ruivinho?- Perguntou a Senju fazendo cara de boazinha e usando um tom de voz para lá de meloso.  
— Você ficou 2977 anos sem ter filhos e agora quer até adotar um? Já temos quatro, mas se ele quiser ser adotado por nós não vejo problema algum nisso... O único empecilho vai ser os ciúmes que isso vai causar na Kin-chan.- Respondeu o de cabelos negros enquanto pegava uma mala que também era roxa de tamanho médio.  
— Deixa que com a Kin eu me entendo, sei que ela ainda acha que a Samui é minha favorita e que me esqueci dela depois que o Harashima nasceu , mas vou consertar as coisas com ela...O problema é que quando vi aquele menininho tão doentinho, frágil e tímido fez com que o meu extinto maternal aflorasse ainda mais e desejar ser a mãe dele.- Afirmou Tsunade olhando curiosa para aquela mala.  
— Um filho a mais não vai fazer diferença alguma para mim, se ele aceitar tudo bem e antes que me pergunte vou viajar até Osaka... Acho que finalmente encontrei a amiguinha do nosso pequeno hóspede.- Respondeu ele, iria pessoalmente resolver aquele assunto porque se algo acontecesse com a tal menina, Tsunade nunca mais o deixaria em paz dizendo que ela quem deveria ter ido e que seus subordinados eram uns idiotas.  
— E o que ela está fazendo naquela cidade?-  
— A diretora fadinha do orfanato vendeu a menina para um velho tarado metido a mafioso... Bem, eu vou até lá, mato todo mundo , resgato a menina e ela vem viver aqui também para ser treinada.-  
Bem que a Senju havia desconfiado daquela mulher porque ninguém podia ser tão boazinha daquela maneira, pessoas daquele tipo só existiam em novelas infantis.  
— Aquela desgraçada , vou dar umas pancadas nela por ter mentido para mim!- Disse a loira enquanto fechava os punhos com raiva.  
— Vai ser meio difícil você espancar um cadáver no fundo de um rio, porque eu já dei o que aquela vadia merecia.- Falou Orochimaru com a mesma naturalidade de quem dizia que havia ido até o mercado comprar leite desnatado enquanto se aproximava da Senju para se despedir.  
— E aquela conversa que tivemos sobre isso de ficar matando as pessoas por ai?... Ah maldito porque você não pode ser um pouco mais carinhoso?!- Exclamou Tsunade enquanto passava o braço sobre a bochecha esquerda para limpá-la da tremenda lambida que havia levado daquela língua imensa que desafiava as leis da anatomia humana.  
— Depois dessa viagem vou tentar parar de matar gente e quando passo a minha linguinha mais lá embaixo você nunca reclama, apenas geme feito louca.- Disse com ironia o pálido homem depois de ter beijado a mão da esposa.  
— Vai de uma vez antes que eu te mate!- Retrucou a Senju tendo o rosto corado e errando o chute que tinha o objetivo de acertar a bunda seca dele.  
(...)  
— Que horas são?- Se perguntou um menino ruivo de olhos ametistas, ele tinha dez anos de idade, queria se levantar daquela cama que há um mês era o local onde ficava, além claro de curtas idas ao banheiro onde até lhe davam banho, pois ainda estava muito fraco para fazer esse tipo de coisa sozinho.  
Depois de ter ficado olhando para o teto por um minuto o pequeno garoto pode ouvir o barulho de passos dados por sapatos de salto alto se aproximarem e corou ao saber que aquela mulher loira estava voltando para vê-lo , corou não por algum sentimento malicioso, mas sim porque era ela quem lhe dava banho e isso lhe causava muita vergonha!  
Apesar dos constrangimentos o ruivinho havia se apegado e muito à aquela mulher que nas últimas semanas se tornara uma verdadeira mãe para ele e realmente estava sendo ótimo ser cuidado e paparicado por uma figura maternal.  
— Vejo que já acordou e o melhor de tudo é que sua febre já abaixou, Nagato.- Disse Tsunade sentando-se ao lado do menino na cama e provando a temperatura do mesmo colocando uma mão sobre sua testa.  
— Onde está o Harashima, Tsunade-sama?- Indagou Nagato tentando se acalmar para evitar chamá-la de mamãe, mãe ou Okaa-san.  
— Está tirando a soneca da tarde dele, ele ainda é muito pequeno e se não dorme agora fica de mal humor à noite.- Respondeu a Senju enquanto sorria levemente ao lembrar que o filho caçula dormia em sua caminha estando abraçado a uma cobra vermelha de pelúcia, Orochimaru realmente possuía um grande mau gosto para comprar brinquedos.  
— Alguma noticia da Konan?- O ruivinho voltou a fazer uma pergunta agora estando um pouco mais acanhado por achar que estava abusando daquela família que o havia acolhido, mas precisava saber do paradeiro da amiga que havia sido criada junto à ele no orfanato.  
— Ainda não temos nada concreto, mas meu marido viajou porque conseguiu uma pista de onde ela está, mas não se preocupe qualquer novidade eu te aviso.- Respondeu a loira tendo uma expressão amena no rosto, não queria dar falsas esperanças ao menino e por isso omitiu que já sabiam onde Konan estava e que só faltava resgatá-la, se Orochimaru quisesse manter sua integridade física e não ir dormir na casinha do cachorro era bom que ele trouxesse a garota sem nenhum arranhão porque não se passou um dia em que Nagato não citasse a amiga.  
— Ah que bom.- O ruivinho falou um tanto melancólico para em seguida corar, tudo porque seu estômago havia roncado com força.  
— Volto daqui a pouco com um lanche para você e antes que me esqueça, Hara-chan mandou avisar que mais tarde ele vem jogar videogame com você.- Avisou a loira antes de sair do quarto, Harashima era sentimental igualzinho a ela e também se apegou rapidamente ao ruivinho, o filho caçula podia ser a miniatura escrita do pai, mas em personalidade lembrava muito a dela quando pequena, só que muito mais doce!  
— Jogar? Ele já me derrotou em todos os tipos de jogos e nos games one player eu nunca consigo passar das fases mais difíceis e ele faz isso por mim, Harashima é um gênio.- Nagato podia dar a desculpa de que era órfão e que nunca tivera um vídeo game antes, porém logo notou que as habilidades de gamer daquele menino ultrapassavam e muito as de um menino de cinco anos normal.  
— Eu sei, meu filhinho é mesmo um gênio! Mas Naga-chan, eu acredito em você e sei que um dia vai ser tão bom quanto ele no videogame.- Retrucou Tsunade voltando para responder o garoto, ela continha a vontade de rir depois de ver o quão corado Nagato ficou e pensar que um dia ela havia jurado que nunca teria filhos , ainda bem que nunca havia cumprido tal promessa porque a maioria dos momentos mais felizes da sua LONGA existência aconteceram depois que ela se tornou mãe.  
Continua...  



	3. Capítulo 3

Eram quase uma hora da manhã , Naruto e Samui caminhavam em direção a um cinema da madrugada, essa era uma das vantagens de se viver em uma mega cidade tipo Tóquio , tudo parecia ficar aberto vinte e quatro horas por dia.  
O Uzumaki sentia-se feliz por ter uma nova chance de sair com aquela mulher que ele pensava existir apenas nos seus melhores sonhos, pelo o menos desta vez a sua falta de sorte não havia interferido nos acontecimentos de sua vida.  
Já a loira lembrava que fazia tempo que não saía para caminhar há uma hora daquelas , na infância e na adolescência fazia longas caminhadas durante as madrugadas com seus irmãos acompanhados pelo seu pai que era um homem um tanto excêntrico , tudo porque a mãe deles estava de plantão no hospital e não podia evitar uma coisa daquelas.  
'' Naruto também não se apega muito com as formalidades que existem na nossa sociedade , ele até me abraçou lá em casa... Melhor que seja assim mesmo.'' Refletiu a loira olhando de canto de olho para o loiro que andava em silêncio com as mãos no bolso , era bom mesmo que Naruto tivesse uma personalidade extrovertida , pois ela havia sido criada por pais um tanto malucos que não se apegavam a tradições, por exemplo ninguém na casa deixava os sapatos na entrada quando chegavam em casa.  
E era exatamente isso que deixava Samui incomodada consigo mesma, até hoje não conseguia entender porque desenvolvera aquela personalidade fria e expressão estoica, fora criada em um lar liberal quanto aos costumes, mesmo sua mãe sendo uma ditadora assustadora às vezes, também era muito carinhosa ,atenciosa e protetora ... Já seu pai cuidava bem dela e de seus irmãos , mesmo sendo um tanto estranho e assustador na maior parte do tempo.  
— Agora que notei uma coisa, Samui.-  
— O que seria?-  
— Eu ainda não sei o seu sobrenome, você foi minha advogada e eu nem sei seu nome completo ainda.- Afirmou Naruto finalmente quebrando o gelo e seguindo a cartilha de encontros de puxar um assunto que diga respeito à garota.  
— Me chamo Senju Samui.- Respondeu ela de maneira curta, realmente a moça não era lá muito de falar.  
— Senju? Não me diz que você vem da família mais mais rica de toda a Ásia?- Perguntou o Uzumaki que estava de queixo caído com aquela informação.  
— Sim.- Samui achou que seria um tanto pedante responder que era uma das herdeiras e por isso foi tão sucinta.  
— Só falta você me dizer que é filha de Tsunade Senju e Orochimaru Kusanagi ... Eu realmente não entendo porque você trabalharia fazendo cosplay para pagar a sua faculdade?- Intrigado, era a palavra certa para se definir como o Uzumaki estava naquele momento, certa vez havia lido em uma revista sobre aquele casal de bilionários e agora que parava para pensar melhor, os traços daquela mulher lembravam e muito os de Samui.  
— Sim , eles são meus pais e eu quis pagar a faculdade com o meu próprio dinheiro e esforço, minha mãe não aceitou muito bem eu ter escolhido o direito em detrimento a medicina.- Samui estava um tanto incomodada e surpresa, não pelas perguntas do rapaz e sim pela forma fácil que ela soltara a história da reação ruim que Tsunade teve ao saber da escolha de carreira dela, até então as únicas pessoas que sabiam daquilo eram seu pai e Karui, nem mesmo para Darui a loira tinha contado aquilo.  
Novamente o silêncio imperou entre os dois loiros, Samui porque tinha esse costume e Naruto por estar envergonhado , achava que tinha sido invasivo com aquelas perguntas, sem contar que saber um pouco maias sobre as origens da sua musa o tinha deixado um pouco para baixo.  
Ele era um mangáka quase fracassado que desenhava hentais para sobreviver enquanto a moça era uma jovem advogada que possuía seu próprio escritório , sobrenome de prestigio e era herdeira de uma fortuna incalculável!  
— Minha vez agora, eu tenha poucas informações sobre você, as únicas coisas que sei são que Karin é sua prima e que você já foi casado.- Agora foi a vez de Samui quebrar o gelo e ainda havia falado mais que o normal mais uma vez e olha que ela não estava em uma audiência ou em uma conversa com suas amigas ou mãe.  
— E o que gostaria de saber? Para a minha advogada não posso mais ter segredos.- Naruto de repente ficou animado com o interesse da moça em sua pessoa, sem contar que o tom de voz dela que apesar de ser meio frio, também era calmo e gentil, bem diferente do que estava acostumado a ouvir das mulheres que passaram por sua vida que se resumiam: ao de mandona( Kushina, Karin e Sakura) ou de psicopata dissimulada(Hinata).  
— Já que você já sabe os nomes dos meus pais e o que eles fazem da vida, gostaria de saber sobre os seus pais?- Geralmente a loira não gostava de saber da vida dos outros, era uma frieza que crescia dentro dela conforme os anos passavam e que só piorou quando descobriu a traição de Darui, tinha de combater aquilo e Karui vivia dizendo que ela precisava de um novo homem em sua vida , nem que fosse um amigo em quem confiar e Naruto parecia ser um candidato com qualidades para ocupar esse cargo.  
— Minha mãe se chama Kushina Uzumaki e meu falecido pai se chamava Minato Namikaze... Ele morreu antes que eu nascesse e minha mãe me criou sozinha, ela trabalha como agente sanitária e até os ratos dos restaurantes que ela fiscaliza fogem quando sentem a presença assustadora dela... Minha Kaa-san é incrível eu não poderia ter mãe melhor!- Respondeu Naruto enquanto olhava para o céu, dava para notar o quão ele amava sua mãe apenas com o tom que ele usava para falar dela.  
— Nunca disse isso, mas penso o mesmo da minha mãe e do meu pai.- Samui até pensou em falar que sentia muito pelo pai de Naruto, mas achou que seria muita hipocrisia dizer algo que não estava sentindo de verdade, mas uma vez era a sua maldita frieza que a impedia ao menos de sentir empatia quando os assuntos eram tristes.  
— Ah e eu não tenho irmãos, mas acho que a Karin está mais para irmã do que prima.- Completou o Uzumaki lembrando do outro membro de sua família.  
— Eu tenho três irmãos: Atsui que é meu irmão gêmeo, Kin que é cinco anos mais nova do que eu e Harashima que tem apenas cinco anos, minha mãe fez um trocadilho com o nome do avô dela que se chama Hashirama para escolher o nome do meu irmão caçula.- Depois de dizer aquilo Samui lembrou-se que fazia quase três meses que não via seus pais e irmãos.  
— Eu sou um cara divorciado e fiquei sabendo que você já foi noiva, porque não se casou?- Naruto mudou totalmente de assunto, aquela era uma de suas maiores curiosidades, como podia uma mulher maravilhosa como aquelas ainda estar solteira?  
— Foi a Karin que te contou , não é mesmo?- Aquele tom de voz frio assustou Naruto , o loiro se sentiu arrependido por ter sido mais uma vez invasivo.  
— Ela me contou, mas apenas disse que você tinha um noivo e que acabou não se casando com ele.- O rapaz balançava as mãos e suava frio, pois talvez tivesse estragado as coisas com a de olhos azuis, fora que Karin o mataria caso descobrisse que ele havia dado com a língua nos dentes.  
— Tudo bem, porque eu também sei o motivo pelo qual você se divorciou... Karin me contou o que você passou com sua esposa.- Samui sabia que Naruto havia sido traído,era uma coisa que os dois tinham em comum, os dois levaram chifres.  
—Não acredito que a Karin te contou uma coisa dessas... Mas foi verdade, encontrei minha ex esposa na cama cavalgando em cima de um cara que era meu amigo.- Ele nunca ia esquecer daquela cena, Sakura cavalgando com força e gemendo alto sem pudor, sendo que fazia muito tempo que o loiro não conseguia arrancar tais reações e movimentos da Haruno .  
— E eu encontrei meu ex noivo transando em cima da mesa do escritório dele com uma colega de trabalho que era minha amiga , acho que nisso estamos empatados.- Samui sorriu de canto com o que havia acabado de dizer e o mais engraçado era que ela nunca havia chorado por aquilo.  
— Hoje em dia eu nem culpo mais a Sakura, acho que ela estava infeliz e não soube lidar com nosso casamento fracassado, o mais irônico é que o namoro foi muito bom!- Naruto não podia negar que tinha sua parcela de culpa e nem que havia aproveitado o namoro com a Haruno, a rosada possuía uma beleza exótica, estava sempre em boa forma física, tinha uma bunda linda, sabia muito bem como usar a boca e sem contar o uniforme de enfermeira.  
— E a tal Hinata, não deve ser nada legal sofrer uma tentativa de assassinato?- Samui quis logo mudar de assunto, por algum motivo ela não gostou da expressão que Naruto estava fazendo enquanto lembrava de Sakura.  
— Hinata era uma fada que se revelou uma bruxa ciumenta e possessiva , eu nem gosto de lembrar .. Um dia , talvez numa próxima saída eu te conte tudo, mas resumindo a história, Sakura e eu acordamos em uma banheira cheia de gelo , se não fosse por Kiba e Lee , ela e eu teríamos nossos órgãos vendidos no mercado negro.- Naruto falava com muito bom humor, mas sentia seu estômago revirar cada vez que lembrava daquela situação.  
— E eu que pensava que ir a um cinema pornô gay com a melhor amiga fosse uma situação tensa, mas isso deve ser fichinha perto do que você e Sakura passaram.- Disse Samui sentindo um pequeno calafrio, ainda bem que ela nunca pensara em se vingar de Darui e Mabui.  
(...)  
— E porque ele é seu ex amigo, Naruto?-  
— Cansei do jeito arrogante dele, não foi por causa da Sakura ao contrário do que a Karin pensa, eu odeio a forma como ele trata a minha prima, sem contar que eu nunca vou aceitar o fato de que aquele idiota tenha tanta mulher correndo atrás dele.-  
— Eu não conheço o Sasuke, mas a Karin sempre fica triste por causa dele e a Karui o odeia, no começo até pensei que ela tinha uma queda por ele, mas depois confirmei que era só raiva mesmo.-  
Samui estava mais soltinha naquela conversa e ela nem tinha tomado tanto vinho enquanto esperava Naruto, na realidade era bom falar da vida das amigas com uma pessoa que não fosse elas.  
— O Sasuke tem uma personalidade parecida com a sua Samui, mas às vezes ele é um idiota irônico , coisa que você nunca vai ser e ele nunca vai ser tão linda quanto você.- Retrucou Naruto com divertimento ao imaginar Sasuke usando um dos terninhos de Samui.  
— Então que dizer que acha que sou linda?- Indagou Samui parando bem na frente de Naruto aproveitando que chegaram na entrada do cinema.  
A loira resolveu fazer um pequeno teste e inflou um pouco o peito para remarcar ainda mais sua voluptuosa figura, ela queria testar como Naruto a via, será que ele realmente se interessava por ela ou apenas a via como um par de peitos ambulante? Tudo bem que o decote era pequeno, mas, mesmo assim, seria um bom teste.  
— Te acho muito linda, agradável, inteligente e gentil... Sei que isso era para ser apenas uma saída de amigos, mas preciso te falar que você é a mulher dos meus sonhos!- De princípio Naruto olhou para o chão envergonhado e depois olhou diretamente nos olhos da loira que estava tão próxima dele, o rapaz corou depois que falou aquilo.  
— Posso até ser tudo isso que você falou... Mas também sou uma mulher fria e frígida e não sei se posso ser essa mulher que você idealizou nos seus sonhos.- Para a decepção do Uzumaki , a moça não deu nenhum sinal de corar e ainda soltou aquela ''bomba''  
— Frígida, isso quer dizer que você está me dando um fora?- Naruto pensava que mulheres lindas , sensuais e gostosas que nem ela nunca teriam problemas com a libido, mas pelo jeito estava enganado.  
— Não estou te dando um fora, só estou dizendo que no momento não procuro esse tipo de relacionamento, acho melhor irmos com calma.- Respondeu Samui enquanto segurava uma das mãos do loiro que corou ainda mais e aproximou o rosto do dele, o Uzumaki sabia que nada ia acontecer , porém era muito bom tê-la tão próxima!  
— Isso significa que posso ter alguma esperança?-  
Samui preferiu ficar calada, não queria falar algo que o magoasse e por isso por puro impulso resolveu retribuir o abraço que o loiro lhe dera mais cedo e entrelaçou os braços em volta do pescoço dele que a abraçou pela cintura fazendo com que um descansasse a cabeça no ombro do outro.  
Podia parecer pouco, mas um abraço dado por iniciativa própria de uma mulher que a cada ano que passava ficava mais fria e se distanciava da própria família era algo significante.  
Naruto a abraçou e proporcionou um calor que Samui não sentia há tempos, ficaram assim agarradinhos até terem suas atenções chamadas por um par de vozes.  
— Eu não disse que esse cinema ficava aberto de madrugada? Vamos poder assistir um bom filme.  
— Tudo bem feia, mas não sei por que tanta empolgação por assistir a um filme underground?-  
— Sai-kun, eu não te espanco agora porque não quero perder o começo do filme!-  
'' Porque justo hoje eu tinha de encontrar com esses dois?!'' Se perguntou Naruto depois de se separar do abraço de Samui que estava tão bom! O Uzumaki pode comprovar que a loira era geladinha, perfumada e muito macia, mas o momento foi estragado, pois nesse exato momento Sakura e Sai estavam parados em sua frente os observando!  
(… )  
Sakura por algum motivo gostava daquelas discussões com Sai, mesmo não lhe agradando nenhum pouco o fato de sempre ser chamada de ''feia'' , entretanto aquelas briguinhas lhe causavam uma certa diversão que acabou no exato momento em que ela deu de cara com Naruto e aquela loira alta!  
Já Sai estava indiferente em relação a aquela mulher desconhecida, estava mais preocupado com a presença de Naruto e isso nada tinha a ver com a promessa do loiro de quebrar a cara dele e sim por saber qual efeito aquele reencontro causaria em Sakura.  
— Olá Sakura, esse mundo é mesmo pequeno, não acha?- Naruto não aguentou e foi o primeiro a falar, para ele era muito estranho ver Sakura daquele jeito , não a via desde o divórcio , fazia um bom tempo que não se viam pessoalmente.  
E justamente no dia do seu primeiro encontro com Samui foi quando Naruto voltou a ver a Haruno que usava seu uniforme de enfermeira e estava agarrada ao braço de Sai que vestia as suas estranhas roupas de sempre com direito a uma baby look que deixava o umbigo a mostra!  
'' Eu pensava que isso não ia mais doer, mas é muito ruim ver a Sakura com ele.'' Refletiu Naruto, a ferida da traição estava basicamente fechada, só não era passado ainda porque ele realmente amou a Haruno.  
'' Ela é mesmo muito bonita, mas em atributos eu ganho dela e o rapaz é tão pálido quanto o meu pai.'' Samui ficou à margem daquela situação, achou melhor nem falar nada, primeiro porque era melhor analisar as reações de Naruto e da tão famigerada Sakura e segundo porque aquela jovem mulher nunca lhe fizera nada para ela e por isso não seria antipática e muito menos simpática com a ex do seu ''amigo''.  
Já Sakura não sabia o que responder, pois Naruto nunca apareceu em seu apartamento para conversarem depois do acordo que diminui sua pensão , para a rosada aquilo significou que o Uzumaki não estava nenhum um pouco a fim de vê-la.  
'' Por que estou tão envergonhada? Naruto está melhor do que eu pensei que estaria ... Tanto que estava abraçando essa loira , mas o que eu queria? Já se passou tanto tempo desde o divórcio estou até morando com o Sai … Com certeza essa mulher sabe porque nos separamos, ela se encaixa perfeitamente na descrição que a Ino deu sobre como era a advogada do Naruto, ela deve achar que sou uma sem vergonha!'' Sakura pensava incomodada com a presença de Samui, não podia negar que era estranho ver Naruto com uma outra mulher, seria o bichinho dos ciúmes tentando mordê-la? Naquele momento a Haruno não conseguiria chegar a qualquer tipo de conclusão , pois precisava fazer seu cérebro funcionar e dar algum tipo de resposta para não parecer uma idiota.  
— Oi Naruto e quem é essa sua amiga?- Sakura logo se repreendeu por suas palavras , queria dar um pisão no próprio pé, não era nada bom demonstrar interesse na vida do ex tendo o atual namorado ao seu lado.  
— Ela se chama Samui Senju , ela é minha amiga... Eu queria ser algo a mais, mas acabei de ser rejeitado e tenho de aceitar.- Respondeu Naruto falhando na sua tentativa de causar algum incomodo em Sakura, não que ele odiasse a Haruno ou coisa parecida , mas vê-la com Sai fizeram os flashes daquela noite voltar em sua cabeça e seu sangue ferver.  
Sakura nem sabia o que responder , pois aquela fala de Naruto não lhe deixou qualquer tipo de possibilidade de lhe desejar felicidades ou mesmo de ser simpática, pois qualquer coisa que ela falasse soaria como uma provocação ou deboche, a Haruno queria muito que o Uzumaki a tivesse xingado ou ignorado, mas o loiro era bonzinho demais para ser mordaz com ela, mesmo quando tentava.  
— Sakura e eu estamos morando juntos, essa é a prova de que fiz o que fiz sem maldade!- Sai decidiu falar porque queria marcar território deixando as coisas bem claras para Naruto e sobretudo porque se alguém tivesse de sair mal visto daquele encontro infortunado deveria ser ele e não Sakura.  
'' Ou esse sujeito tem muito pouco traquejo social ou ele quer parecer o malvado da história para servir de escudo para a garota, nisso ele lembra o meu pai também.'' Samui analisava aquela conversa de diálogos curtos e constrangedores em silêncio , ela viu como Naruto falhou miseravelmente na tentativa de usá-la para parecer que estava bem, a loira de maneira pragmática chegou a conclusão de que ele não a usaria como arma causadora de ciúmes, pois o Uzumaki vinha provando ser uma máquina ambulante de sinceridade e não mentiria com aquela afirmação:  
'' Você é a mulher dos meus sonhos!''  
Samui percebeu que Sakura ficou sem jeito, no entender da Senju a Haruno parecia ser uma boa pessoa, pois se ela fosse vingativa poderia usar aquela sinceridade quase ingênua de Naruto para tripudiar em cima dele.  
A loira dos olhos azuis achou que as palavras ditas pelo tal Sai causariam uma reação agressiva de Naruto, mas ele ficou quieto como se estivesse desanimado ou só estaria se segurando para não fazer escândalo na frente dela?  
'' Droga, nunca vi necessidade de me meter na vida dos outros assim, mas não posso deixar que isso fique assim como está.'' Samui pouco se importava se ficaria sozinha para o resto da vida há algumas semanas, mas desde que conheceu Naruto as coisas mudaram, até havia convidado ele para sair, mesmo depois de ter ficado plantada por horas e horas, entretanto o fato era que ela se reconheceu naquele olhar de tristeza do Uzumaki, era o mesmo que a Senju via no espelho quando ficou sabendo que Darui se casaria com Mabui , a moça depois de muito tempo estava sentindo empatia pelo sofrimento de outra pessoa!  
— Naruto... Eu não te dei um fora, apenas disse que devíamos ir com calma... Eu estava guardando isto para a nossa despedida... Mas se você não pode esperar, vou fazer logo.- Samui falava entre pausas , não que estivesse envergonhada mesmo sendo uma mulher discreta e sim porque não era muito boa nesses atos que exigiam contato físico , por isso pegou na mão de Naruto quase que de maneira robótica e sem muitos floreios selou os lábios nos do rapaz que ficou quase petrificado quando sentiu aquela pressão fria e delicada em sua boca.  
— Melhor entrarmos logo ou vamos perder o início do filme, até mais Sakura-san e Sai-san.- Disse Samui após se separar daquele selinho que durou meio minuto para em seguida puxar um abobado Naruto rumo à bilheteria do cinema.  
— Naruto fisgou o maior peixão! Nunca na minha vida tinha visto ao vivo uma mulher nova tão linda e gostosa, já que aquela velha também sabe como ser deliciosa.- Afirmou Sai olhando diretamente para Sakura que ficou observando o ''casal'' que agora comprava as entradas na bilheteria.  
— Idiota, nunca mais fale assim da minha mestra! Fora que essa Samui tem cara de ser ruim de cama... Ah, mais que merda Sai-kun , parece que a convivência com você me faz falar um monte de asneiras sem pensar!- Sakura deu um forte soco na cabeça de Sai pela forma como ele se referiu à Tsunade e depois ficou desesperada porque ela não queria pegar aquela mania do moreno de ser uma verdadeira ''boca de fossa''.  
— Essa é a Sakura que eu conheço, só por isso vou te carregar até os nossos lugares.- Depois de ter dado um suspiro prazeroso por causa da porrada que levou na cabeça de Sakura, Sai não fez cerimônia e pegou a Haruno no colo no melhor estilo nupcial sob o olhar constrangido do bilheteiro.  
'' Esse idiota só me faz passar vergonha e o pior de tudo é que eu gosto disso... Eu queria estar errada , mas tenho quase certeza que essa Samui é filha da minha mestra.- Refletia Sakura enquanto era carregada, ela era uma enfermeira que estudava medicina , tinha tido uma sorte imensa de ter como mentora Tsunade Senju, considerada um dos maiores nomes da medicina mundial, a mulher mais velha havia enxergado muito talento na rosada e por isso a ajudava com tudo: eram conselhos, flexibilidade em seus horários como enfermeira no hospital Senju , materiais para fazer pesquisas, dinheiro para pagar a faculdade , os desafios que a mulher propunha para a Haruno que se consistiam em analisar a ficha de pacientes imaginários e descobrir qual a doença que os acometia e como tratá-los.  
Mas e se Samui quisesse usar sua influência como filha para prejudicá-la?  
Ela poderia dizer adeus ao carinho e consideração daquela mulher tão especial para ela? Seria como ficar orfã pela segunda vez e as chances de isso acontecer na opinião de Sakura eram grades, pois a Senju vivia falando de Samui como toda mãe babona o faz!  
(…)  
Neji poucas vezes em sua longa existência se sentiu tão tenso, estava em uma situação bastante complicada , teria de cumprir com suas obrigações com o seu clã, mas também não queria magoar Tayuya que era sua companheira há dois anos.  
— E então nii-san, posso contar com sua ajuda para liberar meus poderes ou vou ter de fazer uma queixa formal para o conselho do nosso clã?- Hinata sabia perfeitamente que de uma forma ou de outra seu primo teria de cumprir com suas obrigações de membro da família secundária, ele nunca negaria um pedido da matriarca do clã Hyuuga, que agora era ela própria.  
— Tudo bem, não tem porque incomodar Hiashi-sama ou os outros conselheiros com esse assunto, eu vou te ajudar com o ritual de liberação dos seus poderes, mas te peço um tempo para que eu possa convencer a minha Tayuya de me deixar fazer isso.- Respondeu Neji com seriedade, os Hyuugas eram seres quase imortais que ao longo dos séculos descobriram que durante o sexo ocorria uma troca de poder espiritual , então o mais poderoso dos Hyuugas vendo a disparidade de poderes entre a família principal e a secundária, criou um poderoso selo que suprimia o poder dos primeiros, ele temia que a arrogância da família principal os fizessem destruir ou escravizar os da secundária e por isso o tal selo só poderia ser rompido através do coito de uma mulher da família principal com um homem da família secundária ou de um homem da família principal com uma mulher da família secundária, tal regrar também valia para as relações yuri e yaoi.  
Com isso o bouque e o souque passaram a viver em uma harmonia bem maior: vários laços de amor, amizade, sangue e casamento foram criados com essa regra e ambas famílias viviam em paz devido a essa ''miscigenação.''  
O clã possuía uma política de estrutura simples, o conselho administrava as terras, negócios e propriedades, além das forças de guerra, extermínio e segurança, porém todos os membros do clã estavam subordinados à matriarca , como a mãe de Hinata havia abandonado o posto para ir viver com um humano Hiashi ficou no comando através de sua liderança do conselho até Hinata decidir que iria ou não ocupar tal posto.  
E foi o que a Hyuuga fez após ter saído da prisão, se tornou a líder suprema de um clã de vampiros , mas não qualquer tipo de vampiro , eles estavam no topo da cadeia alimentar dos sugadores de sangue, os Hyuugas se alimentavam com os mesmos tipos de alimentos dos humanos, mas em sua dieta também está o sangue de criaturas malignas , incluindo o sangue dos vampiros ''normais'' que se alimentam de sangue humano e de outros animais.  
— Está certo , Neji-nii-san. Eu passo por aqui dentro de três dias e espero receber uma resposta positiva sua e diga para a Tayuya que ela pode participar do nosso ritual caso deseje.- Respondeu Hinata usando um tom falso de doçura para em seguida beijar o primo no rosto como forma de despedida.  
— Espera Hinata-sama, eu queria saber porque você aceitou ficar presa durante esse tempo todo em uma prisão para humanos?- Essa era uma das maiores dúvidas de Neji, pois sua prima ainda não tinha pleno acesso aos seus verdadeiros poderes, mas podia perfeitamente acabar com a raça de qualquer humano normal com facilidade, mesmo os mais bem treinados e preparados.  
— Autopunição, eu mereci ficar presa por ter caído na ilusão de um sentimento por um humano, até fui boazinha e frequentei uma escola para ficar perto dele e tudo que ganhei foi um '' o problema não é você, sou eu.'', tudo porque aquele idiota de voz fina estava louco para cair nas garras daquela testuda do cabelo rosa... Sem contar que ter cumprido minha pena evita que eu seja procurada pelas autoridades humanas e possa colocar meu plano de vingança em prática sem ter preocupações.- Hinata lembrou-se do dia em que deixou Naruto e Sakura desacordados e os colocou sem roupa dentro de uma banheira de gelo , ela queria fazer picadinho daqueles dois, mas Lee e Kiba chegaram e a impediram, ela até podia ter se livrado dos dois, mas não queria ter problemas com Hiashi, pois seu pai era namorado da mãe do Inuzuka e isso podia fazer com que Hanabi fosse elevada ao posto de herdeira do cargo de matriarca do clã.  
— Hinata-sama vai querer acabar com tudo que o Naruto ama e isso vai desde a família, amigos , cidade e a garota com quem ele estiver... Isso muito provavelmente vai causar uma guerra entre nosso clã e a Confederação.- Disse Neji para si mesmo com preocupação, pois se aquilo fosse acontecer mesmo ele teria de lutar pelos Hyuugas e Tayuya fazia parte da Confederação, a ruiva era uma maga do tipo ilusionista e armadilhas.  
— Somente Hanabi-sama poderia evitar que Hinata-sama virasse matriarca, entretanto ela não se importa nenhum pouco com os assuntos do clã.-  
(...)  
Hinata saiu do apartamento de Neji contente com a conversa que tivera com o primo, depois do ritual nada a deteria de ter sua vingança contra Naruto, nem mesmo Hanabi seria mais um empecilho.  
'' Prometi para a minha irmã que daria o Kiba-kun de bandeja para ela, pobrezinha nem desconfia que ele, Neji e Naruto serão meus escravos pessoais depois que isso tudo acabar.'' Pensava a Hyuuga sorrindo de maneira maligna, andava tão distraída que não percebeu a aproximação de um vulto que a capturou pela cintura e que saiu correndo em alta velocidade.  
A Hyuuga foi levada até um beco de um aspecto um tanto assustador e sombrio, parecia que muita gente já havia morrido por ali, Hinata enquanto estava sendo carregada levava uma expressão de tédio no rosto.  
— Valeu a pena ficar esperando por uma presa sair daquele prédio.- Afirmou um homem jovem de cabelos negros e olhos vermelhos , ele usava uma camisa branca e calça jeans azul, ele possuía duas presas grandes e afiadas, era um vampiro comum.  
O sujeito prendeu Hinata contra a parede e tentou cravar as presas sedentas por sangue no pescoço da moça, mas só tentou porque ela o segurou com força pelo pescoço com uma força descomunal para evitar ser mordida , pelo contrário era o vampiro quem se desesperava , pois com aquela pressão toda sua cabeça poderia ser arrancada a qualquer momento.  
— Você é um daqueles vampiros que antes eram humanos, não é mesmo? Espera não responde, com essa cara de paspalho acho que quem te transformou foi uma daquelas vampiras que possuem as presas na vagina, acertei?- Hinata dizia com um claro tom de deboche, era da natureza dos Hyuugas desprezarem aquelas criaturas inferiores, os de sangue puro até rendiam um pouco de diversão, pois eram bem poderosos, mas os transformados eram bem patéticos na opinião dela.  
— Ah me desculpe, você nem consegue falar ... Me de um bom motivo para eu não te matar arrancando essa sua cabeça.- A Hyuuga não recebia resposta, pois o sujeito não conseguia falar e nem acenar com a cabeça por ser enforcado, ela o soltou e desferiu um potente golpe usando a mão espalmada no nariz dele que o arremessou contra o muro alto que fechava o lado direito daquela rua.  
— Eu serei seu servo mais fiel caso poupe a minha vida.- Respondeu o vampiro levantando-se com dificuldade dos escombros do muro que forra destruído com o impacto , o nariz dele estava quebrado em várias partes e estava desviado para o lado esquerdo.  
— Uma pena ninguém ter te ensinado que um vampiro nunca deve atacar uma pessoa de olhos perolados e sim fugir dela, você é um inútil que nem deveria estar na minha presença, mas como estou de bom humor hoje vou te dar uma chance, vou aceitar que seja meu servo... E a primeira coisa que quero que você faça é ir visitar uma amiguinha minha de cabelo rosa.- Respondeu Hinata com um sorriso um tanto psicótico, o sujeito apenas suspirou aliviado, não seria dessa vez que morreria.

(… )  
Há três mil anos existia na terra um continente mágico , o mesmo era vizinho dos que hoje em dia conhecemos como continente asiático e Oceania , o mesmo se chamava Flaam.  
Tal massa de terra era imensa, talvez fosse vinte vezes maior do que o próprio continente asiático e porque tão colossal território não é conhecido por nenhuma das pessoas que me leem agora?  
A resposta é muito simples , uma poderosa e grandiosa barreira mágica sempre deixou tal continente protegido do saber dos seres humanos normais, por isso talvez não exista qualquer relato da existência do mesmo nos registros históricos de grandes civilizações como as da Assíria, Babilônia, Egito, Pérsia ou Fenícia.  
Quando se trata de Flaam posso dizer ao querido leitor que nesse lugar a magia ou as expressões controle de energia natural ou energia espiritual ( ambos chamados de “Shi” naquele local) são habituais e utilizadas por todos os seus seres sendo eles humanos ou não.  
Isso mesmo, além dos humanos que utilizam magia ou Shi para fazerem coisas extraordinárias , em Flaam existem os mais variados seres sobrenaturais e fantásticos que eram classificados entre racionais ou irracionais.  
A grande maioria dos seres mitológicos e lendários que a imaginação humana “inventaram” já existiam em Flaam muito antes de qualquer escritorzinho metido a besta tomar para si a criação de tão incríveis criaturas.  
Como já disse em Flaam existiam seres racionais e irracionais, esses podiam serem maus ou bons , pacíficos ou violentos.  
Vampiros, lobisomens, trolls, orcs, elfos, gobelins, fantasmas, tauros, mortos-vivos, gnomos, etc. Essas eram as raças mais conhecidas e que se organizavam em reinos ou em clãs e que constituíam um líder para si.  
Essas raças geralmente eram hostis entre si tendo apenas como laço de afinidade o mal que corria em suas veias e o ódio mortal que sentiam pelos humanos , com exceções, das quais posso destacar os mais notáveis: o clã de vampiros sagrados que se alimentam do sangue de criaturas malignas , os Hyuugas que possuem uma longa e frutífera aliança militar e comercial com os humanos . E também , não menos importantes, temos como amigo dos humanos os Inuzukas que são lobisomens albinos, geralmente são ferozes, alegres e beberrões. Eles adoram uma boa briga , quanto mais difícil e emocionante era melhor para os membros desse clã que por esse motivo escolheram lutar ao lado dos mais “fracos” ou seja o lado dos humanos.  
Também existiam as raças irracionais que podiam ou não serem domados pelas raças citadas anteriormente neste relato , um exemplo das que podiam ser domadas podemos falar dos grifos , seres alados e um tanto asquerosos que eram utilizados como montarias voadoras por não humanos.  
Para aguçar um pouco mais a curiosidade dos leitores também posso citar alguns seres irracionais que podiam serem extremamente nocivas a seres que possuíssem ou não uma carcaça humana : aranhas gigantescas, escorpiões colossais , lacraias assassinas, besouros comedores de carne, lobos vermelhos e ursos do gelo.  
Também existiam raças de dragões irracionais ou racionais, sendo ambas prolíferas destruidoras de cidades e vidas humanas.  
Entre os seres irracionais que não possuíam nenhum tipo de vínculo com os reinos humanos e não-humanos estavam os Gigantes e os Ciclopes , entretanto esses seres de tamanho e força abissal possuíam cérebros do tamanho de uma ervilha e em toda a história de Flaam nunca registraram qualquer ato ou fala inteligente desses energúmenos.  
Mas vamos deixar de lado esses seres por um momento e falar sobre os seres humanos que habitam por lá.  
A raça humana dividia-se entre vários reinos, onde as pessoas exerciam certa atividade para sobreviverem, muitos eram agricultores ou artesãos , outros eram comerciantes, nobres ou clérigos ( cada no possuía uma ou mais religiões), porém todos exerciam uma atividade militar pelo simples fato de que defender o reino era uma questão de prioridade mesmo para os que não tinham algum poder especial.  
Obviamente uns possuíam um poder baixo enquanto outros um poder absurdo , havia mesmo os que eram capazes de usar magia e o controle de Shi dos dois tipos ( natural ou espiritual), esses humanos geralmente pertenciam a nobreza.  
Os utilizadores de magia dividiam-se entre druidas , magos, shamans e alguns monges, sacerdotes e paladinos.  
Sendo que todo humano ou pelo menos a grande maioria eram capazes de utilizar somente a chamada magia branca, sendo que os não=humanos possuíam em seus exércitos bruxos que podem ser classificados como magos negros.  
Os únicos humanos capazes de utilizar magia negra eram os necromantes, esses sempre foram marginalizados ao ponto de serem renegados, isso causou o fortalecimento do clã dos Kusanagis , eles eram os necromantes mais poderosos de toda a Flaam e habitavam no reino do Fogo que era sabiamente governado pela dinastia dos Senjus, mas quase conheceram a extinção graças a uma conspiração dos traidores Uchihas, fixaram residência na floresta do desespero ( puta nome brega!) , porém com a chegada de vários necromantes exilados de toda a Flaam que visavam se juntar a eles, se viram obrigados a construir uma cidade que daria origem a um novo reino, não sem antes destruir o Reino do Som que burramente tentou evitar o nascer de um novo vizinho.  
Mas deixando de lado esse assunto ( mais tarde voltarei a falar desse reino belicoso de necromantes e outros ), os humanos que não possuíam a habilidade de magia e que utilizavam o controle de Shi podiam exercer nas forças militares o papel de ninja, hunter, guerreiro , cavaleiro ou mesmo cavaleiro negro( esses também utilizavam magia, sendo que os outros podiam objetos ou armas mágicas).  
Dentro dos exércitos dos reinos humanos também existiam funções que eram feitas pelos próprios soldados ou por pessoas incapacitadas para o combate, tais profissões eram: alquimistas, alfaiates, ferreiros, coureiros, encantadores, engenheiros, médicos, cozinheiros, herbalistas, joalheiros, mineiros e escribas.  
Geralmente os exércitos dos não-humanos possuíam a mesma estrutura básica dos humanos, salvo algumas pequenas diferenças como por exemplo a incrível habilidade de domesticarem criaturas colossais e as usarem como infantaria nas batalhas ou como fatores surpresas.  
(...)  
Explicando um pouco melhor sobre os poderes dos humanos , os que usavam magia eram capazes de feitos incríveis como voar e também de controlar os mais diversos elementos e subelementos da natureza , também existiam os que eram capazes de usarem maldições ou causarem doenças nos inimigos, mesmo assim tudo era feito através de magia branca .  
Nenhum usuário de magia branca era capaz de ressuscitar alguém , esse poder para humanos era de uso exclusivo dos necromantes,  
Já ninjas , hunters, guerreiros e entre outros se valiam do Shi natural ou espiritual , pois não eram capazes de controlar o Shi interior ao ponto de produzir magia , e assim tinham de apelar para o Shi exterior, excluindo-se dessa regra os cavaleiros negros que eram dotados dos dois tipos de poderes .  
Por isso nunca se viu um controlador de Shi capaz de disparar raios ou controlar fogo e gelo, na realidade os que utilizavam o controle de Shi natural o faziam para reforçar suas habilidades físicas enquanto os que controlavam o Shi espiritual eram capazes de flutuar, controlar outros corpos, atravessar paredes e dispararem grandes rajadas de energia, existiam ninjas tão habilidosos que conseguiam chegar ao dom da invisibilidade.  
No começo dos tempos os humanos ainda viviam em tribos ou clãs , mas a necessidade os fizeram formar primeiro as cidades e depois inúmeros reinos surgiram, quanto mais humanos vivendo juntos, maior era a chance de sobreviverem aos ataques das mais diversas criaturas, foram necessários muitos massacres para os humanos entenderem que precisavam se unir, os não-humanos eram muito numerosos e poderosos, desprezavam e odiavam os homens e também tinham uma grande atração pelas mulheres, essas criaturas sentiam um prazer especial ao derramar sangue e rasgar carne humana.  
Com essa união os humanos ganharam uma grande arma no combate as forças hostis, conhecimento… A reunião dos mais diversos conhecimentos dos diferentes clãs que formavam cada reino humano fez com que eles evoluíssem como sociedade, estrutura militar e econômica , sendo que numa sociedade organizada existem leis que devem ser seguidas e isso criava um senso de justiça em cada humano que agora lutava por qualquer semelhante seu , já que antes se importavam apenas com as vidas dos membros dos seus próprios clãs e pouco se importavam se uma tribo vizinha tivesse sido massacrada por orcs ou trolls , o “antes eles do que nós!” passou a ser coisa do passado.  
Talvez existissem centenas e centenas de reinos humanos , diferentemente dos não-humanos que se dividiam em reinos conforme sua raça e também sub-raça, um exemplo disso são os elfos , existem quatro tipos dessas criaturas: os das florestas, os do deserto, os do gelo e os das montanhas , cada um possuía seu reino e seu próprio monarca, sendo que existiam relatos de guerras entre os elfos , só se uniam quando precisavam combater orcs ou humanos.  
Mas voltando aos assuntos dos reinos humanos , nunca houve um reino único devido às muitas rixas e picuinhas que existiam antes entre tribos e clãs, por isso muitos reinos se odiavam , mesmo que esporadicamente se unissem para enfrentarem a ameaça de não-humanos ou ataques de criaturas colossais como dragões , grandes serpentes e mais raramente os titãs.  
Entre os reinos mais poderosos dos humanos posso citar o Reino do Fogo , este foi fundado depois da épica batalha entre os clãs fundadores desse reino e o deus-dragão do fogo vermelho.  
A sua capital era a Cidade da Folha e a cidade fortaleza era Cidade da Fumaça devido ao vulcão inativo que ficava cravado bem no meio do coração do reino, o mesmo fumegava uma fumaça vermelha já que aquele vulcão servia de túmulo para o deus-dragão que mesmo depois de morto continuava a expelir essa fumaça de suas narinas.   
Os clãs fundadores do Reino do Fogo eram poderosos : os Senjus (dotados de grande força física , longevidade, resistência e a magia de controle da madeira), os Uchihas ( grandes magos de fogo e abençoados com olhos capazes de copiar as magias de outros magos brancos).  
O Reino do Fogo também era raro no quesito de relacionamento com os não-humanos, o clã Hyuuga também participou da batalha contra o deus-dragão e foi um dos fundadores do reino, os mesmos eram considerados vampiros sagrados por se alimentarem do sangue de criaturas malignas . O primeiro Hyuuga surgiu quando um cavaleiro negro ficou para trás em uma ilha isolada para enfrentar uma horda de vampiros de sangue puro para que assim seus companheiros pudessem fugir em um navio.  
Mas aquele cavaleiro estava longe de ser alguém comum, cercado por dezenas de vampiros , acabou saindo vencedor mesmo estando em tamanha desvantagem numérica.  
O problema era que ele não tinha como sair daquela ilha , estava fraco demais para aquilo e acabou ficando preso naquela ilha sem ter o que comer ou beber , tendo como companheiros naquele lugar desolado os corpos dos vampiros que ele mesmo havia matado. O cavaleiro relutou por dias a tentação de comer a carne daqueles cadáveres , acabou optando por beber o sangue dos mesmos e acabou morrendo intoxicado por aquele fluído venenoso , mas não sem antes agonizar dolorosamente por dias.  
A Divindade dos Céus acabou por se compadecer do sofrimento do cavaleiro que acabou tendo um fim tão triste, ela o trouxe de volta à vida . Sendo que o mesmo podia fazer qualquer tipo de pedido para a deusa , foi nesse momento que o coração do cavaleiro se encheu de ambição e o fez pedir um par de olhos que lhe permitisse prever os movimentos dos inimigos e ver tudo ao seu redor , foi assim que surgiu o Byakugan.  
A Divindade dos Céus lhe concedeu tal pedido, mas também lhe castigou com uma maldição, se o cavaleiro quisesse manter seus byakugans saudáveis teria de se alimentar do sangue de não-humanos malignos e foi assim que surgiu o fundador do clã Hyuuga. Dele descende um clã de vampiros sagrados quase imortais!  
Outros não-humanos que participaram da fundação do Reino do Fogo foram o clã Inuzuka , não estes eram lobisomens que se transformavam em lobos gigantes albinos dotados de grande velocidade ,força descomunal, dentes capazes de destruir as mais resistentes armaduras, garras que eram capazes de retalhar barreiras mágicas e os mais poderosos eram capazes de disparar furações pela boca.  
Os Inuzukas eram bem diferentes dos outros lobisomens porque não odiavam os humanos, pelo contrário, admiravam a relação de amizade que estes tinham com outros caninos.  
Os Kuro Ookamis ( lobos negros) eram os grandes rivais dos Inuzukas e possuem uma personalidade inversamente proporcional aos dos seus maiores inimigos , as habilidades dos lobos negros se assemelhavam e muito as dos Inuzukas . A grande diferença era que os Kuro Ookamis quando chegavam a um grande nível de poder eram capazes de disparar grandes rajadas do mais puro Shi negro.  
Todos os reis do Reino do Fogo até hoje foram Senjus , o primeiro foi Hashirama Senju que o governou por quinhentos anos e que passou o poder para o seu irmão Tobirama que também governou por quinhentos anos, o mesmo deixou o trono para que Tsunade, sua sobrinha-neta, se tornasse rainha , a Senju teve um dos mais tumultuados e românticos reinados de que se tem conhecimento em Flaam. A mulher é uma poderosa maga de cura e também conhecida por sua forte personalidade e sua estrondosa força física.  
Entre os outros reinos que posso citar como os mais importantes de Flaam estão: o Reino Trovão que tem como capital a Cidade da Nuvem; Reino do Vento cuja capital é a Cidade da Areia ; Reino da Terra que nomeou sua capital como Cidade da Pedra; Reino da Água cuja capital é a Cidade da Névoa.  
Esses reinos já travaram muitas guerras entre si e também já se uniram para enfrentar trolls , orcs, vampiros e até mesmos fantasmas, mas nunca ficaram unidos por muito tempo e não demoraria muito para que voltassem a juntar forças novamente para enfrentar a terrível ameaça que vinha do sul , o antigo Reino do Som que agora era o Reino dos Necromantes e outros renegados de meio sangue como os meio elfos e os meio orcs.  
Mas esse reino e suas conquistas serão assuntos no próximo capítulo.  
(...)  
Tsunade fechou o livro que lia , olhou para a capa dourada do livro que tinha como título “ História Geral ”, ela havia acabado de ler o primeiro capítulo do livro que contava a história do seu lugar de origem.  
“ Seria difícil de explicar porque o meu nome e minha imagem ou do Orochimaru estão nesse livro… Como eu diria aos meus filhos que tenho mais de três mil anos de idade e todas as coisas que envolvem minhas origens aos meus filhos?” Pensava a Senju um tanto preocupada , ela e Orochimaru juraram que nunca envolveriam os filhos nos assuntos que diziam a respeito de Flaam , poderes mágicos e criaturas sobrenaturais, fizeram tal promessa porque não queriam que acontecesse o mesmo que aconteceu com Kimimaro… Desse modo Samui, Atsui, Kin e Harashima deveriam viver suas vidas como humanos normais.  
“ Orochimaru nem cita o Kimimaro na minha frente mais porque sabe que isso me causa uma tristeza profunda , mas um dia aquela maldição será quebrada e terei a felicidade de reunir todos os meus filhos.” Voltou a pensar a voluptuosa loira, ela se continha para que seus olhos não se enchessem de lágrimas, sempre ficava mais emotiva quando lembrava de Kimimaro que era seu filho mais velho.  
— Me desculpe Tsunade-sama, vim buscar o livro que o Jirobo esqueceu aqui no sofá. - Disse Tayuya sem estar muito certa em interromper o momento de reflexão sua chefe.  
— Diga para aquele idiota não esquecer coisas comprometedoras pela casa… Depois disso você pode ir para casa, Tayuya.- Respondeu Tsunade enquanto digitava algo em seu celular , as vezes os servos de Orochimaru lhe davam nos nervos , mesmo ela tendo uma feição materna por eles, eles eram necessários por ali porque faziam a segurança da casa e da família.  
— Obrigada, Neji tá um saco hoje, já me ligo quinze vezes!- Retrucou a ruiva que olhava para o seu celular vendo as várias chamadas perdidas do marido.  
— Vixi, lá vem bomba! Homens quase nunca nos ligam, só o fazem quando é para nos trazer algum problema.- Afirmou Tsunade que também olhava o registro de chamadas do seu celular, coisa que a deixou um pouco decepcionada já que não havia nenhuma ligação de Orochimaru, talvez ele ainda estivesse no avião.  
— Que merda, a senhora tem toda a razão!- Exclamou Tayuya sentindo-se preocupada, pois Neji nunca a incomodou no trabalho, o Hyuuga era muito sério para ficar dando uma de grudento , a ruiva começou a desconfiar que devia existir cachorro naquele ou seria uma vaca?!  
Continua… 

  



	4. Capítulo 4

Depois que Tayuya foi embora, Tsunade decidiu ficar por ali mesmo na sala de estar , tendo o livro sobre o seu colo, mas ela não estava totalmente sozinha porque estava acompanhada por uma garrafa de saquê.  
A Senju decidiu que ela mesma esconderia aquele livro mal escrito que contava a história do continente de Flaam e que revelava muito sobre as verdadeiras origens de Orochimaru e dela própria. Se Kin, Atsui ou mesmo Samui encontrassem aquele livro seria muito difícil de explicar para os filhos o motivo dos pais estarem sendo citados em uma “obra de ficção”.  
" Orochimaru e sua mania de criar coisas em forma de cobras!" Pensava a Senju com um leve sorriso depois de ter tirado um pequeno “celular” verde no formato de uma cobra do bolso. Na realidade aquilo não era um celular convencional , era um comunicador baseado na magia dos dois , isso significava que apenas os dois poderiam usá-los ( já que Orochimaru também possuía um só que na cor preta) , desse modo a segurança de suas conversas estava garantida.  
Kin chegou em casa um tanto ressabiada , sua mãe lhe havia mandado uma mensagem dizendo que queria jantar com ela naquela noite, a morena sabia que estava bem atrasada e apesar do seu nariz empinado e pose de filha rebelde , ainda sentia medo das broncas que sua progenitora dava quando era contrariada ou desobedecida.  
" A mamãe sempre soube como ser assustadora ... Atsui-nii e eu sabemos muito bem disso , já a perfeição da Samui-nee-sama nunca levou uma bronca e o Hara-chan ainda é fofinho demais para a mamãe ficar gritando com ele." Refletia Kin com uma estranha mistura de divertimento e amargura, apenas em seus pensamentos se permitia chamar Tsunade de mamãe, logo um olhar um tanto tristonho se apossou de suas feições ao lembrar que Samui sempre havia sido a filha favorita da loira mais velha.  
Tsunade voltou para a sala de estar após ter escondido aquele livro delator em um lugar em que seus filhos e filhas jamais ousariam em mexer… sua gaveta de calcinhas! A loira sentou-se no sofá e se serviu de mais um copo de saquê, tinha de aproveitar a ausência de Orochimaru que vivia recriminando seus exageros com sua bebida favorita.  
– Mãe, o que a senhora está fazendo aí bebendo sozinha e no escuro?  
—Tal pergunta de Kin deixou Tsunade surpresa , pois a garota só falava com ela quando ela mesma tomava a iniciativa de começar algum diálogo, tal fenômeno acontecia a cada seis meses.– Seu pai viajou e ...- A loira mal pode terminar sua frase, pois logo Kin se aproximou dela balançando os braços de maneira exagerada.  
—Não me diz que vocês se divorciaram ? E que o papai foi embora com a Fuuka!- Exclamou Kin em um tom para lá de dramático , ela nunca havia ido com a cara da assistente de Orochimaru.  
— Kin, o quê foi que eu te falei sobre ficar assistindo novela o dia inteiro? Seu pai e eu estamos do jeito que sempre estivemos , inclusive transamos todos os dias!- Disse a Senju com a clara intenção de incomodar a sua filha do meio, constranger Kin com aquele papo de “pais também transam? ECA!” sempre divertia a mulher mais velha e isso sempre surtia o efeito desejado, Kin ficava vermelha e fazia cara de nojo.  
— Mas que raio, queria saber o motivo que leva a senhora a ficar me falando esse tipo de coisa? Vou ficar traumatizada por culpa da senhora!- Gritou Kin que continuava mais vermelha que pimentão e se virando para sair dali o mais rápido possível.  
— Espera Kin-chan, porque você não fica e bebe um pouco com a sua mãe?-  
A jovem morena parou em seco com aquele inusual convite, pois a Senju não gostava de ver os filhos consumindo bebidas alcoólicas (quando era saquê ela fazia vista grossa) , na realidade o problema era que Samui preferia vinho tinto e Atsui preferia cerveja. Kin sempre gostou de champanhe , porém o saquê era sua bebida favorita , coisa que ela nunca fez questão de contar para a mãe, não queria que sua progenitora achasse que ela era aquelas filhas que fingem gostar das mesmas coisas que os pais apenas para puxar saco.  
Tsunade sorriu mais abertamente depois que a filha se sentou ao seu lado no sofá e animadamente pegara o copo de saquê que ela lhe estendera.  
– Esse saquê que a senhora bebe é realmente delicioso.- Exclamou a garota enquanto se deleitava com o sabor daquela bebida, sua mãe possuía uma coleção de qualidade infinitamente superior aos que ela já havia provado na vida.  
" Hehehe Realmente o saquê de Flaam é muito melhor do que é feito no Japão!" Pensava Tsunade com um pouco de nostalgia ao lembrar do continente em que seu reino estava localizado.  
– A senhora pode me dar mais um pouquinho?- Indagou Kin para a mãe enquanto lhe estendia seu copo já vazio , mas Tsunade parecia estar um pouco distante.  
A Senju escutou o pedido da filha, primeiro olhou sério para ela, coisa que deixou a morena um pouco assustada, mas logo as feições da loira se suavizaram e agora ele sorria levemente tendo os olhos fechados.  
— Essa é a minha menininha!- Exclamou Tsunade se sentindo muito orgulhosa por ver que sua filha sabia apreciar aquela que na opinião dela era a melhor bebida do mundo e por isso a prendeu em um abraço sufocante.  
— Desse jeito eu vou morrer sufocada!- Disse Kin depois de ter retribuído o abraço e era asfixiada pelos enormes “montes” de sua progenitora.  
  
(...)  
Karui nunca pensou que a primeira noite que passava no apartamento de Deidara fosse ser um misto de frustração, esquisitice e diversão. Geralmente Deidara preferia passar as noites na casa de Karui, mesmo tendo de enfrentar o mal humor do irmão dela que, com certeza, era até um ser simpático perto de Sasori . Dividir um apartamento com um ruivo amargurado que não gosta de receber visitas que quebrem sua tediosa rotina era um problema para o loiro que agora tinha uma namorada.  
Entretanto Deidara resolveu não ligar mais para as chatices de Sasori e convidou Karui para passar a noite de sexta-feira por ali que aceitou de boa, pois para ela era bom dar uma variada no cenário de vez em quando.  
E o casal vez um certo investimento para essa noite de estreia, o loiro com claras segundas intenções comprou uma cama e colchão novos e a ruiva que sabia bem daquelas segundas intenções gastou uma boa grana em uma sexy camisola de seda na cor rosa.  
" Essa seria a definição perfeita de como segurar vela." Karui olhava para o seu celular e lia se haviam respondido a mensagem que havia enviado para Karin e Samui. A grande verdade era que a noite não havia chegado nem perto do que ela e Deidara haviam planejado , tudo por culpa de Sasori que resolveu grudar nos dois e não largar mais!  
Primeiro o ruivo transformou o jantar a dois em um de três pessoas , sendo que o mesmo só ficou reclamando da comida tailandesa que haviam pedido, e depois bebeu quase toda a garrafa de vinho que Deidara havia comprado para embebedar , digo impressionar Karui.  
E a cereja do bolo foi posta quando o casal resolveu fugir para o quarto do loiro com o pretexto de assistirem os filmes que Deidara havia pegado na locadora e adivinhem? Sasori como se fosse um cão amargurado os seguiu até lá!  
Deidara e Karui estavam deitados tapados por um cobertor , a ruiva mexia no celular e o loiro assistia ao filme com cara de poucos amigos, mas seu humor melhorava quando acontecia alguma situação engraçada naquele filme, mas logo piorava quando Sasori tecia algum comentário desdenhoso sobre o mesmo, o ruivo se encontrava sentado em uma poltrona que ele mesmo arrastou para o lado da cama.  
— Finalmente esse filme patético terminou, o sujeito era apaixonado a vida inteira por aquela garota loira e quando finalmente consegue conquistá-la , ele simplesmente prefere ficar com a garota do banco , nem sei porque vocês me convidaram para assistir isso?- Reclamou Sasori com um tom de voz carregado de indiferença.  
— Só alguém muito amargurado mesmo para não gostar desse filme que teve momentos hilários, além do que, foi você quem entrou no quarto sem ser convidado e atrapalhou a noite perfeita que eu ia ter com a Karui...Seu grande empata transa!- Retrucou Deidara rodando os olhos com insatisfação para em seguida se levantar. Ele estava vestido apenas com o seu pijama branco, precisava trocar o dvd antes que tivesse um treco por causa do tesão reprimido, precisava de algo para passar o tempo, pois Sasori não iria embora tão cedo.  
— Você tem toda razão , Deidara! Até porque a Karui passou mais tempo mexendo no celular do que olhando para o filme.- Sasori falou provocativo, se nem mesmo a namorada do loiro aguentou aquele filme era a prova perfeita de que Deidara não sabia escolher filmes mesmo.  
— Que bicho te mordeu hoje, Sasori? Porque até hoje não conheci ninguém que achasse " A arte da sedução" um filme ruim e eu só não prestei muita atenção porque já assisti ele umas cinco vezes com a Karin e a Samui .- Karui falou com o celular colado na orelha , Samui não atendia o telefone e ela queria saber se o tal Naruto havia ou não aparecido para o “encontro” . Deidara achou aquilo meio triste , pois quando era com as amigas a ruiva prestava atenção no filme, mas quando era pra ver com ele, ela não estava nem ai.  
— Liga não, Karui. O Sasori é um puto de amargurado por puro esporte e isso só piorou depois que a Shizune terminou com ele para voltar com aquele velhote do ex marido dela.- Deidara era um engenheiro químico que trabalhava na fabricação de explosivos , mas não deixava de ser meio infantil quando o assunto era provocar Sasori tanto que mostrou a língua para o outro enquanto trocava o dvd do filme de comédia francesa para um filme de terror qualquer, daqueles bem ruins em que o sangue jorra e os protagonistas são burros pra caramba!  
— É por essa e por outras que estou pensando seriamente em te demitir , Kakazu-san disse que temos de cortar custos porque a empresa daquele Uchiha vai querer acabar com a gente pela volta que levaram no negócio dos chineses.- Sasori era o chefe do departamento de criação de armamentos explosivos da Akatsuki Corporation e estava louco para mandar seu mais brilhante colaborador para a rua da amargura por ter ousado citar Shizune naquela conversa.  
— Sem a minha criatividade aquele local iria pelos ares em uma semana porque eu mesmo explodo aquela merda caso alguém me sacaneie.- Deidara voltou para a cama irritado, mas sem chegar muito perto de Karui , a mulher odiava quando estava usando o celular e alguém se aproximava demais dela.  
— Hey Sasori, caso você queira eu te arranjo um encontro com a minha amiga, a Yugito. Tenho certeza de que você vai gostar muito dela!- Interviu a ruiva enquanto começava a digitar uma mensagem no seu celular , a garota nem notara o brilho no olhar de Deidara que ainda imaginava a gloriosa e artística explosão que causaria caso sua demissão realmente acontecesse.  
— Se for para o Deidara parar de ficar falando na Shizune eu topo até sair com um espantalho.-  
— Yugito está bem longe de se parecer com um espantalho, isso eu posso te garantir e pode deixar comigo, amanhã mesmo vou falar com ela sobre você.-  
— Sinceramente Karui-san, até hoje eu não consigo entender o que você viu no simplório do Deidara? E a cada dia me arrependo de ter mandado ele ir no meu lugar naquele encontro as cegas .-  
— O quê? Você além de ser um empata transa , você também quer virar um talarico, uma verdadeira escória? Chegue perto da Karui e eu te amarro a uma tonelada de explosivos e cabrum!- Disse o loiro ficando nervosinho, já Sasori rodou os olhos indiferente com aquela ameaça, Deidara era tipo aqueles cãezinhos que ladram, mas não mordem.-  
  
(...)  
Sasori finalmente decidiu parar de fazer papel de castiçal , estava satisfeito por ter conseguido irritar Deidara ao ficar segurando vela e empatado o namoro do loiro com Karui , fora que a ideia de sair com a tal Yugito lhe agradou, pois assim quem sabe sua avó deixaria de falar para que ganhasse vergonha na cara e parasse de correr atrás de mulher casada.  
Karui ficou sozinha no quarto, Deidara havia aproveitado a tão desejada saída de Sasori para ir até a cozinha atacar a geladeira, a ruiva sorriu ao ver que sua mensagem finalmente havia sido respondida pela senhora do coração gelado.  
Karui: E ai, o primo da Karin apareceu? Ele te deu um bolo? Onde você está? Vai me responder ou não? Até quando vai ficar fazendo charme?  
Samui: Kaa-san, a senhora roubou o celular da Karui? :O  
Karui: Parece que alguém está de bom humor, mas você não respondeu minha pergunta u.u  
Samui: Eram tantas perguntas que até parecia minha mãe me interrogando :T  
Karui: Você ainda não me respondeu, porra @.@  
Samui: Agora o celular da Karui está com a Tayuya ou o quê? ;D  
Karui: Você está muito engraçadinha , andou tirando o atraso foi? ;O  
Samui: Nada disso, estou em um daqueles cinemas vinte e quatro horas.  
Karui: Cinema pornô? xD  
Samui: Não, eu não faria a mesma coisa que você fez comigo com o Naruto :x  
Karui: Quantas vezes vou ter de explicar que cometi um pequeno erro... Mas isso quer dizer que o primo da Karin apareceu?  
Samui: Bem atrasado, mas apareceu.  
Karui: Qual o motivo do atraso? E a Karin dizendo que era de confiança.  
Samui: Aconteceu um imprevisto e ele não teve como me avisar.  
Karui: Beleza, vê se transa com ele! Não precisa casar depois, só relaxa e se diverti.  
Samui: Vc sabe muito bem que não rola esse tipo de coisa comigo. E antes que eu me esqueça, o Deidara broxou, só isso para explicar o motivo de vc estar se intrometendo na minha sexual em vez de cuidar da sua.  
Karui: Ficou bravinha? Acho que isso significa que você acusou o golpe porque deve estar pensando em dar um trato no loirinho.  
Samui: Como vc sabe que ele é loiro, não me diga que vc está dando uma de stalker novamente e me perseguindo?!  
Karui: Para de bobagem, a Karin me mostrou uma foto dele.  
Samui: Era o que me faltava , duas ruivas malucas debatendo minha vida privada! Encerro por aqui e não sei se quero te ver amanhã ou depois de amanhã.  
Karui: Como assim? Amanhã é a noite da nossa reunião semanal onde Karin e eu nos metemos na sua vida... Espero que vc não fure pq gastei uma grana preta numa garrafa de vinho e o pior é que só vc gosta dessa bebida... Não vai responder?  
Aquela foi a última mensagem daquela madrugada já que Samui desligou o celular.  
  
(...)  
Era um cinema 24 horas , mas estava longe de ser parecido com o que Karui lhe havia levado algum tempo atrás. Perto daquele este era de bom gosto, mesmo não tendo nenhum filme mainstream em cartaz, o local com toda a certeza era muito melhor do que o asqueroso cinema pornográfico sugerido por Karui.  
— Vamos ver esse?- Indagou Samui ao olhar para o cartaz de um dos filmes em exibição, na foto um casal quarentão fugia de várias avestruzes furiosos.  
—Claro.- Respondeu Naruto tentando se controlar, a vontade de olhar para Sai e Sakura que estavam na bilheteria ao lado era forte.  
Sakura e Sai obviamente escolheram um filme diferente e o Uzumaki os perdeu de vista quando entraram pelo corredor que levava a uma das salas de exibição.  
— Esse lugar parece ser legal.- Disse o loiro um tanto sem jeito , Samui havia pagado as entradas.  
— Parece ser limpo e levando em conta minha experiencia com esse tipo de local já é algo bem positivo.- Respondeu a loira enquanto andavam pelo corredor de acesso as cadeiras.  
— Como assim, o que de tão ruim pode ter te acontecido em um cinema?- Naruto havia ficado curioso, ele sempre teve boas experiencias em cinemas, principalmente quando Kushina levava Karin e ele nas sessões vespertinas de sábado quando eram crianças. Mas isso não vinha ao caso naquele momento. Ele também havia notado que Samui só havia falado depois que saíram das vistas do carinha da bilheteria.  
— É uma história nada longa, mas que eu não estou afim de contar agora.-  
— Ah, tudo bem então.-  
" Merda, fiz de novo!" Samui se repreendia mentalmente, talvez fosse mais forte do que ela ou a verdade podia ser que ela não era uma boa pessoa.  
Fazia algum tempo que ela havia se tornado especialista em cortar conversas que não lhe interessavam, não conseguia fazer o mínimo esforço para ao menos fingir interesse ou apenas responder por pura gentileza.  
  
(...)  
  
  
"- Samui tem uma personalidade um tanto peculiar. Ela pode ser gentil e atenciosa, mas perde o interesse rapidamente e quando isso acontece ela mostra um lado frio e cortante." Samui lembrava perfeitamente das palavras de sua mãe, Tsunade conversava com Orochimaru na biblioteca que tinham em casa, o lugar era bem grande, possuía ao menos vinte estantes e o casal quando entrou não viu que a filha estava por ali escolhendo um livro para ler. Nessa época Samui ainda estava com quinze anos e pensou que a mãe estava completamente certa sobre ela. Não sentiu-se nem triste ou feliz, sentiu-se indiferente , coisa que anos mais tarde a deixaria incomodada.  
Enquanto Samui desligava o celular e se concentrava em assistir o filme que falava sobre um casal de escritores que herdavam uma fazenda que criava avestruzes, Naruto pensava se já havia cometido tantos erros que fizeram a loira perder o interesse nele ou coisa parecida.  
" Ela é bem diferente das outras garotas com quem já convivi... Sakura era explosiva, mas também tinha seus momentos de doçura. A Hinata primeiro foi tímida, depois meiga, maia adiante foi sexy e no fim foi psicótica. Eu convivo a muito pouco tempo com a Samui, na realidade esse é o nosso primeiro encontro que ela mesma fez questão de dizer que não é um encontro, ela tem sido gentil e educada comigo , eu meio que estou caidinho por ela e pelo olhar frio dela, mas esse que ela me deu quando disse que não queria contar a história nada longa. Talvez se não fosse essa confusão sobre terem me dado os poderes do escolhido, talvez eu nem tivesse notado... Foi um olhar frio com um leve brilho opaco quase imperceptível, posso estar imaginado coisas, mas senti a temperatura baixar naquele exato momento. Isso me deixou um pouco assustado, guardo lembranças bem ruins da Hinata possuída, mas também faz com que me sinta mais atraído e interessado pela Samui." Naruto não havia dado muita importância para o livro que Jiraiya lhe dera, apenas havia folheado, mas lembrava perfeitamente de ver a página que falava sobre as bruxas de gelo e se Samui fosse uma dessas criaturas? Isso deixava Naruto ainda mais curioso e estranhamente excitado.  
— Acho que devo te agradecer por ter me ajudado com a Sakura.-  
— No processo da pensão ou o beijo?-  
— Agradeço por ambos, mas estou falando do beijo. Acho que fiquei um tanto abalado ao vê-la com o Sai.-  
— Você ainda não superou?-  
— Não é isso…-  
— Acho que é sim. eu mesma me pego pensando no Darui em momentos bem aleatórios e também me pergunto se faço porque realmente sentia algo por ele ou só faço isso porque ele me traiu com uma de minhas amigas?-  
— Eu só consigo pensar na cena que vi?-  
— Que cena?-  
— Hum... Da Sakura cavalgando no Sai como se fosse uma amazona.-  
— Engraçado você ter falado isso, pois se eu parar pra pensar bem, não consigo me lembrar se a Mabui estava de quatro ou se o Darui estava em cima dela quando os flagrei.-  
— Isso obviamente pode significar duas coisas. A primeira é que você já superou isso e ainda não se deu conta ou a segunda seria que você ficou os observando por tanto tempo que até viu a troca de posições.-  
Samui sorriu com aquela pequena teoria de Naruto, havia sido um sorriso de lábios fechados sem mostrar os dentes, mas com aquilo o loiro já podia dizer que havia ganhado o dia.  
— E o que achou do beijo? Me fala a verdade.- Samui quebrou o breve silêncio após ter sorrido, essa era uma das vantagens em estarem em uma sala de cinema vazia , podiam conversar a vontade.  
— Me ajudou muito, acho que a Sakura não esperava ver que estou seguindo a minha vida!- Naruto tentou desconversar, havia entendido pergunta, mas sentiu o rosto corar tão rápido que no primeiro momento tentou desconversar citando a Haruno, se Samui estivesse jogando o jogo do sete erros com ele já estaria fodido a muito tempo!  
— Acho que não fui clara o suficiente. Quero saber se o beijo foi bom? Meus lábios são gelados e isso não é bem uma vantagem quando se beija alguém na minha opinião.- Samui não sabia se era bipolar ou coisa parecida, mas conseguia perceber suas mudanças de interesse e comportamento, antes havia falado que só queria ser amiga do garoto e agora perguntava uma coisa daquelas?  
— Eu gostei muito! Seus lábios são perfeitos, claro que são gelados, mas adorei sentir o toque deles nos meus. Também poderia dizer que seu abraço é delicioso, você é bem geladinha e macia, mas acho que falar isso não ia pegar bem.-  
— Karin me disse que você era bem sincero quando queria e ela estava certa.  
— E isso é algo bom?-  
— Quer que eu te beije de novo?-  
(...)  
O turno de Kiba na clínica veterinária havia encerrado , estava cansado, mas feliz por não ter perdido nenhum paciente naquela noite.  
— Meia noite e quinze… Se ela aparecer talvez signifique alguma coisa .- Kiba olhou para o relógio na parede da recepção antes de sair, a recepcionista havia ido embora antes dele.  
— Eu não deveria ter contratado aquela pirralha só por ser ruiva.- O Inuzuka começava a admitir para sim mesmo que tomar decisões baseadas na sua paixão por Karin podiam trazer consequenciais bem ruins.  
Trancou tudo e ligou o alarme , por sorte nenhum animal havia ficado internado e ainda faltavam uns quinze minutos para Hana chegar e assumir seu posto. Kiba resolveu que a esperaria por uns cinco minutos. Se ela aparecesse tudo bem, mas senão também não se importaria.  
" Acho que todos da época do colégio evoluíram como pessoas ou , pelo menos, já possuem alguma experiência em relacionamentos. O Naruto namorou a Hinata, depois se casou com a Sakura, nenhuma das histórias terminou bem, mas pelo o menos ele tem o que contar ou lembrar , viveu algo bom que depois se tornou ruim por várias circunstâncias. O Shino casou com a Temari por causa da fusão das empresas das duas famílias, eles não transam, mas ao menos não estão sozinhos. O Lee namora uma maluca bonitona. Até o Chouji está casado e com a Ino! Me pergunto quem obrigou ela a se casar , mas conhecendo bem a personalidade daquela loura, acho que foi Chouji quem foi obrigado a se casar! Ah e o Shikamaru tem o seu amor incondicional pela maconha e ainda consegue pegar umas maconheiras de vez em quando. E para piorar minha mãe tem um namorado e Hana e eu vamos morrer solteiros!" Kiba pensava e olhava para o relógio de pulso que mostrava que os cinco minutos haviam passado e ela não havia aparecido.  
— Caramba, se fosse um ladrão ou um maluco com tendências homicidas você estaria ferrado, estou aqui do seu lado a um tempão e você nem notou!- Ouviu-se uma voz feminina entonada com divertimento ao lado do Inuzuka.  
— Tenten? Nem ti vi chegar .- Respondeu o rapaz um tanto corado por causa de sua desatenção, ele gostaria que fosse Karin quem estivesse ali , mas na realidade havia convidado Tenten para sair num horário bem merda por sinal.  
" Tenho de tirar aquela ruiva maluca da minha cabeça, maldita hora em que deixei o Naruto me convencer a ir no campeonato de xadrez , se eu não tivesse notado o quanto a Karin fica linda quando está concentrada em um jogo de xadrez... Eu nunca teria me apaixonado por ela!"  
— Me desculpe pelo horário, sei que é uma porcaria, mas fico feliz em ver que tenha vindo.- O Inuzuka quebrou o silêncio , ainda estavam parados em frente a clínica. Tenten parecia estar mais preocupada com o joguinho no celular do que com Kiba estar viajando na maionese. O Inuzuka não prestou atenção em que jogo a garota colocava sua atenção e sim no fato dela estar muito arrumada tendo seu tradicional penteado dos dois coques , trajava um vestido chino branco com detalhes em chocolate que possuía um decote discreto na região do peito e um corte único que deixava sua perna esquerda a mostra. Fora o perfume que o rapaz desconhecia por completo a flagrância, entretanto que não deixava de ser bem agradável.  
— Não se preocupe com o horário, Gai-sensei está tirando meu couro nos treinamentos para a minha próxima luta , tanto que o treinamento de hoje só terminou depois das onze! Mal tive tempo de me arrumar, mas eu não podia furar com o irmão da minha melhor amiga.-  
Aquelas palavras de Tenten fizeram Kiba chegar a conclusão de duas coisas, a primeira era que Tenten se arrumava bem rápido e a segunda era desconfortável, pois a garota havia se esforçado para estar ali com ele que nem se importaria caso ela não tivesse aparecido.  
— Você só veio porque a Hana te pediu? Não sei se isso é uma coisa boa ou uma coisa ruim.- Kiba sorriu desconcertado, havia momentos em que ele sentia uma grande vontade de estrangular a irmã mais velha.  
— Sim , ela me disse que você é triste , solitário e que nunca saiu com outra garota porque está esperando alguém que está comprometida e que nunca vai te dar bola.- Tenten falava em tom neutro , mas na verdade estava a fim de cutucar o outro , ela não era boba e já havia notado que o irmão de Hana não havia se dado ao trabalho de tomar um banho ou trocar de roupa para sair com ela.  
— Não sou triste e nem solitário, eu já sai sim com outras garotas, só não fico contando detalhes da minha vida íntima para a Hana!- Esbravejou o rapaz enquanto suava frio, suava porque teve sim encontros com outras garotas, mas um em especial o deixou traumatizado. Essa garota em especial era uma sádica filha da puta que o amarrou na cama e o chicoteou , mas o pior era o barulhinho maldito do vibrador que vinha a sua mente de vez em quando para atormentá-lo.  
— Não precisa ficar nervosinho , eu te entendo porque também sou triste e solitária.-  
— Antes de continuarmos, tenho de esclarecer que não saio com outras garotas por pura opção e essa história de esperar a Karin é uma completa mentira!-  
— A prima do Naruto, você gosta dela é?- Para Tenten era um tanto irônico a coincidência de sair com um cara que gostava da namorada de outro cara com quem ela teve um leve caso, um caso leve para a chinesa significava transar com um cara a noite, depois dar uma rapidinha com o mesmo pela manhã e em seguida nunca mais vê-lo na vida. Ela havia feito isto com Sasuke e a ironia era que talvez Kiba ficasse feliz e irritado com ela quando soubesse.  
" Vai se foder, claro que eu não vou contar uma merda dessas para um cara que eu mal conheço, só espero que a Hana nunca abra o bico" Tenten ainda sentia um pouco de culpa por ter saído com um sujeito comprometido, mesmo que a culpa tenha sido do babaca que deliberadamente omitiu o fato de que tinha uma namorada.  
— Merda , eu e a minha boca grande!- Choramingou o Inuzuka que começou a maquinar uma teoria mirabolante onde o principal fator era que Tenten era chinesa e quando ela fosse para o país natal contaria a eles de como havia saído com babaca e esses amigos contariam para os outros amigos que contariam para is parentes que em seguida repassariam tal informação para os amigos, seria um círculo vicioso onde toda a sabia China ficaria sabendo sobre a sua babaquice!  
— Vai me levar aonde?- Tenten não sabia se classificava aquele encontro como estranho,divertido ou incomodo ou quem sabe era uma mistura dos três mesmos.  
Kiba andava mais a frente e não fazia muita questão de esperar Tenten, nesse momento ele estava de saco cheio por ser um idiota que havia deixado sua vida estancar por causa de uma mulher que não estava nem ai para ele e o pior era que ficava citando a dita ruiva para alguém que mal conhecia, Tenten foi sua colega na escola, mas mal se falavam.  
— Lembra daquela barraquinha de ramén que ficava em frente ao nosso colégio? Eles cresceram e agora são um restaurante que serve apenas ramén.-  
— Ah, virou uma barraca de ramén gigante então?-  
— Mais ou menos isto, acho que é desculpa para cobrar mais caro pelo ramén que por sinal é o melhor da cidade! Mesmo o velho Teuchi estando triste porque a Ayame, a filha dele, deixou de trabalhar no Ichiraku para ir ser chefe de cozinha no restaurante do Chouji.-  
— Tomara que a essas horas da noite ainda tenha ramén de porco e a Ayame será que é tão boa como chefe como quando era cozinheira no Ichiraku?-  
— Não sei porque nunca fui no restaurante do Chouji, lá é muito caro e combinamos de não ir por apoio a Shikamaru . Você pode comer coisas pesadas, não tem uma luta semana que vem?-  
— Claro que posso , vou lutar numa categoria de peso acima da minha, estou tranquila quanto a isto! E o que o Chouji fez para o Shikamaru para que você e não sei mais quem boicotem o restaurante dele?-  
— Chouji casou com a Ino que era a garota que o Shikamaru estava afim e amigos não devem fazer isso uns com os outros.-  
— Esse discurso de solidariedade e honra masculina faz sentido até um certo ponto, mas pelo que me lembro o Shikamaru vivia esnobando a Ino por causa da Temari ou estou errada?-  
— O problema foi que a Temari teve de casar com o meu amigo Shino por causa da fusão das empresas das famílias dos dois.-  
— Então só depois que de ter levado um pé na bunda da Temari foi que ele percebeu que gostava da Ino? E outra pergunta, vocês boicotam o Shino por ter casado com a Temari?-  
— Falando desse jeito , acho que o Shikamaru mereceu perder a Ino, ele às vezes é bem babaca. Ninguém deixou de falar com o Shino ou algo parecido porque ele não era amigo do Shikamaru e pensando bem agora, acho que Naruto, Lee e eu fomos muito babacas com o Chouji.-  
— Concordo , Shikamaru é um babaca e seus amigos são uns babacas também!- Disse Tenten sorrindo porque aquilo tudo não deixava de ser engraçado.  
— E isso significa que você não me acha um babaca ?- Indagou Kiba com empolgação, um fato histórico poderia estar prestes a acontecer, aquela bela chinesa seria a primeira mulher que não o classificaria como um babaca , ele tinha certeza de que sua mãe e irmã achavam isso dele.  
— Você ganha pontos por reconhecer o próprio erro, talvez isso te reclassifique como um babaca em recuperação.- Afirmou Tenten sorrindo novamente, agora era ela quem andava mais a frente atraída pelo cheiro do ramén , haviam finalmente chegado ao novo Ichiraku.  
  
(...)  
Tenten pediu duas tigelas de ramén de porco e uma do de frango enquanto Kiba pediu duas de carnes mistas. O Inuzuka não sabia o que fazer , ainda não sabia se queria fazer aquele encontro dar certo, mesmo não sendo bom nisso ou se se autossabotava por causa de Karin .  
" Vou ser eu mesmo, as chances de dar merda é muito grande! Ou uma ou outra, a agrado e teremos um segundo encontro ou ela nunca mais olha na minha cara. Eu saio ganhando com as duas opções , já a Tenten sai perdendo se acaso aconteça um milagre e ela acabe gostando de mim."  
— Me desculpe por esse encontro de merda, você deve estar cansada por causa dos seus treinamentos eu ainda te fiz andar algumas quadras. Tudo porque o meu carro está no conserto e eu esqueci por completo da existência dos táxis e também daquele aplicativo que os taxistas odeiam! Sinceramente, nem sei porque você ainda está aqui comigo?- Kiba quebrou o silêncio da espera dos pedidos, agora que havia parado para pensar melhor ele viu que teria sido melhor buscar Tenten na casa dela, mas havia marcado na frente da clínica em um horário ruim para que ela desse um bolo nele.  
— Hana me disse que seria divertido e achei que estava na hora de superar o fora que levei.- Respondeu a jovem mulher sentindo seu estômago roncar.  
— Você deveria dizer poucas e boas para a Hana, porque acho que não está sendo nada divertido para você e quem te deu o fora?-  
— Acho que ainda temos um tempinho de encontro. Quem sabe , pode até ficar divertido e por qual motivo eu te contaria algo tão particular?-  
— Sei lá, foi você quem quis sair comigo porque achou que seria divertido e é claro que com divertido, vocês mulheres querem dizer sexo! Acho que não seria nada demais contar algo assim para alguém com quem você pretende transar.-  
— Fala isso como se toda transa fosse divertida, tem transa que é tão porcaria que você até esquece que participou dela.-  
— Concordo plenamente! Tem muito babaca que não sabe como transar com uma mulher, assim como tem mulheres que tornam experiências sexuais em algo traumático.- Kiba voltou a lembrar do barulho do vibrador e mais uma vez suou frio.  
— Sábias palavras, mas o meu divertir não tem nada a ver com sexo . - Tenten sorriu ao pensar no que teria acontecido com o Inuzuka para ele falar daquele jeito.  
— Que pena, uma lutadora deve saber como se esticar bem... Pensando melhor , eu não deveria ter falado isso porque você pode quebrar minha cara ou o meu braço num piscar de olhos. Sei que não mereço, mas bem que você podia me contar quem te deu o fora? Nem sei porque esconder isso de mim, sei muito bem que a Hana deve saber quem foi e posso torturá-la para que ela abra o bico.-  
— Tudo bem eu falo! Só não me torture.-  
— Eu não te torturaria, mas com a Hana eu não teria piedade.-  
" Torturar a Tenten? Só se fosse com uma surra de beijos pelo corpo dela... Mas que merda que eu tô pensando!"  
— Foi o Neji que me deu o fora.-  
— Ah, me lembro que no colégio você vivia grudado nele e no Lee.-  
— E pior que eu me declarei quando achei que tinha alguma chance com ele. A Tayuya recusou o pedido de casamento dele, mas de uma hora para outra ela mudou de ideia e aceitou o pedido dele.-  
— Caralho , as ruivas são mesmos complicadas! Ouvir isso me dá esperança de que um dia a Karin vai acordar e ver que não ama aquele emo otário e sim a mim, mas já será tarde demais porque já teremos transado tanto que só vou conseguir pensar em você!-  
— Sabe , para alguém que se mostra meio traumatizado com sexo , você fala muito em transar. E para que fique ciente, eu não pretendo transar com você essa noite.-  
— Mas se o encontro durar até as seis da manhã será dia e assim terei uma chance!-  
— Você é meio idiota, mas até que é engraçado.-  
A garçonete era uma moça muita bonita, ela trouxe os pedidos de ambos, Tenten agradeceu e Kiba nem notou a presença dela, estava mais preocupado em olhar para o pequeno decote da chinesa, o que havia sido uma ideia, pois sempre que ele tinha algum pensamento impuro que não fosse com Karin, a porcaria do barulhinho do vibrador voltava a martelar em sua mente.  
" Caramba, sei que ele está se esforçando para estragar tudo ,mas agir como um maluco? Assim fica difícil achar algum argumento que me autoconvença a ir para cama com ele." Tenten sorvia seu ramén com tranquilidade enquanto olhava por baixo como o Inuzuka ignorava sua comida para tapar os ouvidos com as mãos como se tivesse tentando evitar escutar um som insuportável.  
  
(...)  
Hinata observava a noite através da janela da cobertura que recentemente havia adquirido, admirava as luzes brilhantes e as construções altas que permeavam por toda Tóquio.  
" Essa cidade será o baluarte de uma revolução , vou mudar o sistema e fazer com que todos se ajoelhem diante de uma mulher." Pensava a Hyuuga tendo um sorriso maligno nos lábios e um olhar carregado por ambição, assim que Neji liberasse os poderes definitivos dela ninguém poderia se opor ou detê-la e de quebra ainda teria sua tão sonhada vingança contra Naruto.  
" Vou destruir tudo o que aquele babaca oxigenado ama ou já amou, eu tentei ser boa quando me apaixonei por ele, mas tudo o que ganhei foi traição , desprezo e um coração partido... Eu deveria começar por aquela mãe escrota de que sempre fez questão de demonstrar que preferia a vaca de cabelo chiclete do que a mim, mas vou pegar leve com ele por enquanto e começarei pela vaca da Sakura." Hinata ainda não havia decidido o que faria com a Haruno , tortura física para ela era algo primitivo e chato, chato porque a vítima sempre morria rápido de mais nas mãos dela durante os velhos tempos do clã Hyuuga.  
— E ai já decidiu o que vai fazer com aquele vampiro safado?- Indagou uma garota que aparentava ter entre dezoito e vinte anos, os cabelos eram negros e compridos, os olhos opacos como os de Hinata. Ela era magra, mas com curvas bem definidas e seios grandes. Para o desgosto de Hinata sua irmã caçula era mais bonita do que ela.  
— Claro que já decidi, ele vai ser meu escravo até que não me sirva mais. Zaku deveria fazer um trabalhinho para mim , mas alguém fodeu tanto com ele que o coitado agora está desmaiado na cama sem energia alguma! Eu deveria contar isso para o papai, a princesinha Hanabi trepando feita louca com um vampiro sujo e gostando muito disso por sinal!- Esbravejou Hinata para sua irmã mais nova, a incapacidade do vampiro havia feito com que seus planos para Sakura fossem adiados, mesmo não tido decidido o que faria com a rosada, a Hyuuga já havia decidido que Zaku teria participação direta ma derrocada da Haruno.  
— Pode contar para o papai, mas também entrego a grande matriarca do clã, pois você transou com o Zaku antes de mim… E falando no papai, ele estará na cidade hoje a noite para ver a mãe do Kiba.- Respondeu Hanabi meio amedrontada com o que seu pai faria com ela caso ficasse sabendo sobre as aventuras nada puritanas dela fora de Flaam, a garota não queria ser congelada nas águas da Castidade novamente.  
— Não se preocupe, não vou contar nada para o papai. E o velho também não pode falar nada porque ele tem teto de vidro! Nunca amou nossa mãe , sempre foi apaixonado por aquela Inuzuka pirada. O mais irônico é que ele vem todo mês para cá para ver uma mulher que pertence ao clã cujo os membros podem se transformar na única criatura que consegue matar um Hyuuga.-  
— A senhora Inuzuka é bem legal , ela poderia muito bem odiar nosso clã por não terem deixado o papai se casar com ela, mas pelo contrário, sempre fomos muito bem tratadas por ela e pelos Inuzukas... Já a nossa mãe não pensou duas vezes em nos abandonar para fugir com um mortal que na realidade era um interesseiro que só queria que ela o transformasse em um imortal.-  
— Melhor não falarmos da mamãe ou brigaremos. Mudando de assunto, acho que devíamos dar sangue para o Zaku recuperar as energias... A Tenten não ia vir aqui hoje?- Indagou Hinata com um tom meigo para lá de falso.  
— Vampiros comuns são uma piada mesmo, nós extraímos sêmen deles e eles ficam ainda mais mortos do que já estão, Não, a Ten ia sair com um carinha aí e me disse que só vai vir me ver amanhã... Espera um pouco, tá maluca ou o quê? Vamos dar sangue de boi para o idiota do Zaku e não o pescoço da Tenten!- Hanabi amava sua irmã mais velha, gostava muito de estar ao lado dela, mas às vezes desconfiava de que seu pai estava certo sobre Hinata ser psicótica , alguém que achava normal matar outra pessoa apenas por puro capricho e era por isso que Hiashi insistiu por anos para que Hanabi desejasse ser a nova matriarca, mas a caçula achou que seria uma traição querer algo que pertencia por direito a mais velha.  
— Hanabi-nee-chan sempre sendo uma estraga prazeres, tudo bem, não vou fazer nada com a sua amiguinha. Tem um açougue vinte e quatro horas aqui por perto, vou até lá comprar carne crua para aquele babaca e já volto!-   
(...)  
O voo de Orochimaru estava atrasado por causa das más condições do clima , achou melhor ficar por ali mesmo no aeroporto e ir dar uma olhada em uma loja de roupas masculinas que tinha por ali.  
O homem sorriu ao ver que na vitrine estava um manequim vestido com uma cueca samba canção preta com listras brancas e isso lhe lembrou algo:  
" - Hey Orochimaru você vestiu a cueca ao contrário, a parte da frente ficou atrás e de trás na frente.- Dissera Tsunade desde a cama com um tom debochado depois que o viu levantar.  
— Essas cuecas de hoje em dia são uma droga, eu nunca consigo diferenciar a frente da traseira! Por isso que eu prefiro usar samba canção porque nunca me eram esse tipo de problema.- Respondeu ele irritado, sempre ficava assim quando lembrava que a Senju havia jogado fora todas as suas cuecas favoritas.  
— Samba canção é algo muito brega, não posso deixar que você volte a usá-las, sinto muito!"  
Depois de comprar algumas sambas-canções Orochimaru resolveu ir até a sala de embarque esperar seu voo sair, essas novas ele esconderia de Tsunade para que não tivessem o mesmo destino das antigas.  
" Tsunade está cada vez mais se igualando a minha mãe no discurso antiviolência, fora que ela vem conseguindo mandar em mim igual a Okaa-san fazia. O idiota do Jiraiya sempre teve razão, eu que nunca quis admitir que aquela mal humorada continuou com o trabalho da minha mãe. No passado me tornei um assassino em busca de poder e vingança depois que meus pais morreram e ela me resgatou , praticamente voltei a ser o bom garoto que a minha mãe sempre desejou." Orochimaru olhava para o "celular" em formato de serpente negra, para ele era patético admitir que estava com uma tremenda vontade de ligar para Tsunade , mesmo estando fora de casa a somente duas horas.  
" Essa garota Senju vai ser sua salvação meu filho!" Até hoje ele não sabia se sua mãe havia previsto ou desejado aquilo, a mãe dele além de ser necromante também era uma vidente e se ela realmente tivesse tido a visão sobre o futuro amoroso do filho deve ter ficado contente com o que viu apesar dos percalços pelo caminho.  
" Eu era bom, fui criado pelos meus pais para ser uma boa pessoa que soubesse como lidar com as responsabilidades e também o peso de carregar o poder de um necromante... Mas quando meu clã foi destruído e traído pelo reino que sempre serviu , o meu eu bom deixou de existir e deu lugar a um com sede de sangue , mas ela me mudou novamente... Talvez seja mesmo verdade que o amor supera os sentimentos ruins , Jiraiya sempre esteve certo sobre isso... Até aquele idiota deixou de ser um mulherengo por causa da Shizune. Já se passaram quase mil anos desde que fui banido de Flaam e não me importei com isso porque ela estava comigo." Enquanto refletia Orochimaru observava com interesse um menino de cabelos prateados que estava com o seu pai e aquele infante o fizera recordar de Kimimaro, o garoto nasceu com os cabelos negros iguais aos dele , mas quando completou sete anos seus cabelos embranqueceram , esse era um claro sinal de que a deusa Kaguya estava vindo buscá-lo.  
" Uma doença que nem mesmo Tsunade ou eu fomos capazes de curar. Claro que ela não ia aceitar perder o filho e por isso fez um pacto com aquela desprezível, caso Kaguya o curasse Kimimaro deveria ser entregue a ela quando completasse dez anos para se tornar sacerdote dela. Mas Tsunade não cumpriu a promessa, pelo contrário, aquela maluca arrancou o nariz da deusa com um soco kukukuku. Então Kimimaro foi amaldiçoado pela deusa e quando completou vinte anos tentou matar a própria mãe.Ele estava cegado pelo ódio e pela dor que aquela maldição lhe causava, mas até hoje nunca consegui perdoá-lo por ter cravado um machado na cabeça de Tsunade... Mesmo sofrendo um atentado do próprio filho, ela nunca deixou de amá-lo. Ate hoje me causa calafrios pensar no que teria acontecido se eu não tivesse resolvido ficar em casa naquele dia, mas talvez eu consiga perdoá-lo... Assim como Tsunade me deu uma segunda chance também posso fazer isso pelo meu filho mais velho... Talvez essa viagem demore mais do que pensei que demoraria ... Só espero que ele possa me perdoar também."  
(… )  
As luzes estavam todas apagadas e a escuridão inundava o quarto e mesmo assim Shino fechava os olhos com força como se uma luz forte o impedisse de dormir.  
" 772 mariposas, 773 mariposas... Merda , esse perfume não vai me deixar dormir. Temari me odeia, mas fica me tentando. É como se ela estivesse tentando me torturar!" Pensou o Aburame aflito ao lembrar do traje que sua “esposa” usava para dormir ao seu lado . Uma micro camisola com um “Milk?” estampado bem abaixo do decote da mesma era a causadora da insônia dele.  
Temari olhava diretamente para o teto, mas na realidade enxergava apenas a escuridão e nada mais, isso era bom porque assim ela podia esconder a frustração que levava no olhar naquele momento.  
" Ou ele sente nojo de mim ou é gay porque não é possível que ele ainda não tenha enxergado os sinais ... Será que vou ter de esfregar minha vagina na cara dele ou o quê? Minha mãe me disse que existem homens que tem dificuldade em tomar uma atitude ... Mas o Shino é o cúmulo da falta de confiança , ele não precisa me jogar contra a parede ou dar uma de macho alfa, eu me contentaria apenas com um " papai e mamãe" de cinco minutos!"Aloira estava frustrada por causa de toda aquela situação , principalmente com o fato dela sempre acabar com sujeitos sem iniciativa.  
" Algum dia minha vida vai deixar de ser controlada pelo meu pai? Ele sempre escolheu tudo no meu lugar, inclusive minha profissão e o meu marido. Não que eu tenha a ilusão de que hoje em dia estaria casada com o Shikamaru e tudo porque aquele imbecil sofre de alguma síndrome, quando ele estava com a Ino estava infeliz porque queria estar comigo e quando estava comigo vivia triste porque queria estar com a Ino. Mesmo eu sendo uma covarde que não consegue enfrentar o próprio pai , acho que no fim das contas foi melhor ter me casado com o Shino, apesar de ser um casamento de fachada até hoje, acabou cumprindo o seu objetivo de salvar as duas empresas, mas o que mais me incomoda é que não sou nenhum dragão para ser rejeitada desse jeito!"  
— Acorda Shino!- Gritou a mulher depois de ter ligado o abajur que ficava ao lado dela na cama.  
— Eu já estava acordado , não precisava ter me batido. Shino manteve a calma, mesmo com o peito chiando de dor graças ao tapão que Temari lhe havia dado.  
— Tomei uma decisão, você vai ir trabalhar comigo amanhã na empresa e não quero discutir isso porque você vai ir e pronto!- Disse ela com uma seriedade que deixaria até um palhaço assustado.  
— Não vejo necessidade da minha presença naquela construtora, você que é formada em administração e não eu .- Respondeu Shino com certo atraso, Temari estava ajoelhada em frente a ele , aqueles seios grandes quase saltando pra fora da camisola e o " Milk?" escrito nela roubaram por instantes a concentração do rapaz.  
— Você sabe muito bem que desde a fusão que venho tendo problemas com o setor financeiro, as contas não batem e parece que Gaara e Kankuro fizeram um péssimo trabalho quando demitiram pessoal para cortar gastos, só ficaram as cobras e os desonestos. Preciso da sua ajuda, seu pai vive dizendo que você sempre foi um gênio com números , queria saber se isso é mesmo verdade ou se é apenas um delírio de um pai babão.-  
— Eu não sou nenhum financista, fiquei somente seis meses na faculdade, desisti para fazer biologia e meu pai deixou de ser um pai babão para se tornar um pai decepcionado.-  
— Sempre desconfiei que você saiu por causa dos insetos e comprovar isso agora não me surpreende em nada.-  
— Sai porque meus professores me disseram que não tinham nada a me ensinar , deve ser por isso que o meu pai achou que eu era um gênio ,mas na realidade os professores não aguentaram a minha arrogância.-  
— Mesmo assim quero sua ajuda, posso contar com você ou não?-  
— Tudo bem , pode contar comigo. E se queria tanto a minha ajuda não precisava recorrer a métodos indecentes para isso. Essa camisola é um tanto vulgar.- Por mais que quisesse se controlar Shino não pode evitar falar aquilo, mas ele também tinha a convicção que Temari não o queria e ponto. Para ele , Temari queria se vingar e ele não seria o tipo de idiota que se deixa iludir por causa de um rosto bonito e de belas curvas.  
— Quantas vezes eu já ouvi você chamando o Shikamaru de idiota?- Perguntou a loira tendo os olhos fechados e cerrando os punhos com força.  
— Várias vezes, mas não entendo o tem haver ele com o que acabei de te dizer.-  
— Shino, o grande idiota dessa história é você e não ele. Talvez, se você tivesse dito a coisa certa eu teria tirado essa minha camisola vulgar e te agarrado porque já estou cansada de esperar alguma iniciativa da sua parte, mas você é muito babaca e por isso, eu e a minha camisola vamos ir dormir no sofá da sala porque não queremos ficar perto de um babaca!-  
Shino ficou travado e não conseguiu responder nada, apenas ficou com o sabor amargo na boca por causa da chance que havia acabado de jogar por água abaixo.  
" A verdade é que a Temari me assusta, ela nunca tinha me ofendido antes... Kiba uma vez me disse que eu a coloquei em um pedestal inalcançável e por causa disso me transformei num marido morto-vivo , mas o problema é que eu não queria casar e acabei colocando a culpa nela, pois não faz sentido algum uma mulher igual a ela estar comigo."  
— Ah eu tinha decidido que nunca te contaria isso, mas já que você está sendo tão sincero , vou te contar. Eu deveria ter transado com o Kiba quando tive a chance!-  
Em um movimento quase automático Shino levantou-se da cama e encurtou a distância entre ele e a mulher , Temari se encolheu um pouco esperando o tabefe, já que essa seria a atitude que seu pai tomava quando se sentia contrariado ou ofendido por ela.  
— Kiba não é do tipo de pessoa que trai o melhor amigo.- Respondeu o Aburame calmamente, ele não podia acreditar naquilo porque o Inuzuka era alguém pra lá de sincero , um língua solta que não conseguia segurar um segredo, se seu melhor amigo tivesse feito algo com Temari lhe teria contado cinco minutos depois!  
— Lembra de quando você viajou para a Alemanha? Kiba apareceu aqui atrás de ti, ele estava bêbado e choramingando por causa da Karin e de um vibrador, eu até hoje não entendi a história desse vibrador , então ele bebeu mais um pouco e depois me beijou do nada. O idiota me chamou de Karin assim que separou os lábios dos meus , mas se eu fosse uma esposa infiel teria me aproveitado da situação e tirado o atraso, ninguém ia ficar sabendo e eu não ia ficar com a consciência pesada porque não seria traição, pelo simples fato de que você não está nem ai para mim!-  
— Ainda acho que o Kiba não ia fazer nada, uma hora ele ia perceber que você não era a Karin.-  
— Talvez você esteja certo, mas ele estava ficando bem animadinho antes de eu o empurrar.  
— Como assim animadinho?-  
— Ele estava tendo uma ereção!-  
— Ainda não consigo acreditar nisso.-  
— E eu não consigo acreditar que você esteja calmo depois do que te contei, você não sente nenhum pingo de ciúmes de mim, lembre-se que eu nunca te fiz nada pra merecer ser tão desprezada!-  
— Pensei que você me odiava por causa do casamento e por ter sido forçada a abandonar o Shikamaru.-  
— Está enganado, eu odeio o meu pai e o seu pai por nos terem prendido em um compromisso que nenhum dos dois queria. E o Shikamaru? Ele havia terminado comigo por causa da Ino, se ambas não tivessem caso, estaríamos presas até hoje no círculo vicioso daquele maconheiro!-  
Shino ficou em silêncio, foi até o guarda-roupa e vestiu uma camisa preta a abotoando com precisão cirúrgica , depois vestiu uma calça preta e calçou os sapatos.  
— Vai ir embora de casa por casa disso?-  
— Agora quem está enganada é você, Temari. Acho que estou enciumado e por isso vou sair pra quebrar a cara do Kiba... Mas acho que quem vai apanhar sou eu porque o Kiba não é de se pegar com a mão.- Respondeu o Aburame deixando para trás uma petrificada Temari, nem em um milhão de anos ela esperaria ouvir aquilo vindo dele.  
(...)  
Enquanto isso com Tenten e Kiba no restaurante...  
— Deixa eu ver se eu entendi tudo nessa história toda, você foi até a casa do seu melhor amigo para desabafar e acabou beijando a mulher dele achando que fosse a Karin?! A Hana vive me dizendo que você é um idiota fofinho, mas acho que está mais para um canalha atrapalhado.- Afirmou Tenten que estava sentada de frente para Kiba, ela poderia ter escolhido ficar ao lado dele, mas todos sabem que uma mesa de alguns centímetros como obstáculo inibe qualquer tentativa de contato físico e era isso que a chinesa estava tentando evitar naquele momento.  
— Em minha defesa posso dizer que eu estava bêbado que nem um gambá naquela noite, tomei tanta vodca que no caminho pra casa do Shino enxerguei vários duendes e o pior de tudo foi que os safados estavam rindo da minha cara!- Kiba ainda não sabia por qual razão havia contado para Tenten, mas ela lhe inspirava confiança e agora ela era a única confidente daquele segredo.  
— E o Shino sabe disso?-  
— Claro que não e se depender de mim nem vai ficar sabendo!-  
— Sou a única pessoa que sabe disso, além da Temari é claro?-  
— Sim.-  
— Acho que você deveria ser sincero com o Shino , se ele souber por outra pessoa causará problemas na amizade de vocês dois.-  
— Eu não quero pensar nisto agora, mas me diga, as suas costas ainda estão doendo?-  
— Ainda estou com dor, hoje foi dia de treinamento de defesa de quedas e eu não fui muito bem.-  
— Isso me faz sentir culpado, Tenten. Você devia estar em casa descansando e não a essas horas ouvindo as minhas bobagens... Quer saber de uma coisa que pode te ajudar? Faz pouco tempo que eu comprei um desses colchões ortopédicos que faz cinquenta tipos de massagens e o melhor de tudo é que ele é de casal , você pode se esparramar confortavelmente enquanto é massageada.- Disse o Inuzuka para em seguida sorrir como se tivesse tido a melhor e mais gentil ideia do mundo.  
— E essa proposta tem algum tipo de segundas intenções e por qual motivo alguém solteiro teria uma cama de casal se não fosse usar com esse intuito? - Tenten estava desconfiada que no plano de Kiba não seria apenas o colchão ultramoderno que a massagearia caso ela aceitasse tal proposta.  
— Eu tenho uma cama de casal porque acho mais confortável e porque me auto iludi achando que talvez, mas só talvez um dia eu conseguiria levar a Karin até ela.-  
— Caramba, tem certeza de que quer macular seu futuro ninho sagrado com aquela ruiva com a presença da chinesa aqui?-  
— Sim, quer dizer não! Lá não é nenhum ninho de amor ou de abate , só estou tentando me redimir com você sem segundas intenções! Eu prometo que durmo no chão ou melhor ainda eu durmo na sala. Vê se aceita logo ou vou te perseguir até que aceite! E eu não tenho nada contra as chinesas, tanto que sempre as achei mais bonitas que as coreanas. - O rapaz queria ser gentil e também porque não sabia qual era a regra de Tsume sobre levar alguém para dormir no quarto dele, nunca havia conversado com a mãe sobre esse assunto. Hana e ele nunca haviam namorado e isso o fazia desconfiar que tanto ele quanto a irmã mais velha morreriam solteiros.  
— Tudo bem, eu aceito! Mas só porque a Hana me preveniu sobre como você pode ser insistente quando quer algo e que história é essa das chinesas serem mais bonitas que as coreanas, por acaso você faz um ranking conforme a nacionalidade da garota?-  
— Faço, no meu ranking as japonesas ficam em primeiro , as tailandesas em segundo , as chinesas em terceiro, coreanas em quarto e taiwanesas em quinto.-  
— Mas taiwanesas também são chinesas... Você alguma vez já saiu com alguma tailandesa?-  
— Não, nunca tive essa honra!-  
— Isso quer dizer que se você tivesse conhecido uma tailandesa não me chamaria para sair por causo desse ranking?-  
— Acho que sim, porque prefiro as tailandesas do que as chinesas. Mas você é uma chinesa que está um nível acima de beleza das outras , tanto que estou te levando para a minha cama!-  
— Vê se não abusa da minha paciência, porque ela já está por um fio.- Retrucou Tenten que tentava lembrar se estava com o seu spray de pimenta na bolsa .  
(...)  
Jiraiya olhava para o teto da cozinha do apartamento de Naruto , era melhor fazer isso do que olhar para o prato de sopa que recém lhe haviam servido.  
— Ter mais de mil anos e ficar agindo que nem uma criança mimada não vai melhorar sua situação comigo, Jiraiya-sama.- Shizune falava com muita calma, mas Jiraiya sabia perfeitamente que ela estava emputecida com ele.  
— Não sei o que mais me irrita, se é essa dieta que você me passou ou ficar me chamando dessa maneira tão formal, Shi.- Choramingou ele sentindo-se derrotado por ser capaz de evaporar um rio com suas bolas de fogo, mas de não ser capaz de vencer sua maior inimiga, a gastrite.  
— A sopa de legumes está uma delicia, vê se come logo e para de dar uma de bebê chorão.- Em outros tempos Shizune daria uma de mãe , esfriaria a sopa e até daria na boca dele. Mas Jiraiya havia perdido muito de sua consideração conforme os anos foram se passando , as infidelidades e principalmente a vontade dele de não querer ter filhos a estavam fazendo cansar daquele casamento secular.  
— Eu queria mesmo era poder comer um bom bife com um ovo frito por cima , muitas anéis de cebola e um balde de batata frita.-  
— E eu queria não ter terminado com o Sasori pra reatar contigo e descobrir que você continua o de mesmo egoísta que não quer ter filhos! Olha só como a vida pode ser injusta de várias formas, um queria se empanturrar de fritura e a outra queria ser mãe, mas nenhum dos dois vai ter isso!- Shizune continuava a falar com calma, sem se exaltar e era isso que mais dava medo em Jiraiya.  
— Meu pai foi um pai horrível, eu tive o pior dos exemplos em casa! Sei que isso não é desculpa , pois depois que fui adotado pelo Hiruzen-sensei passei a ter a quem me espelhar, mas não sei se estou pronto para assumir tanta responsabilidade.  
— Você é quase um imortal, Jiraiya-sama. Já vivemos e revivemos todas as coisas boas e ruins que um relacionamento pode passar, menos a experiência de ter filhos. Me pergunto quando você vai amadurecer?- Shizune estava triste, se sentia derrotada por sempre falar e falar e nunca ser escutada.  
" Eu deveria querer ter filhos, Shizune não vai cair mais nas minhas falsas promessas. Se até o Orochimaru conseguiu ser um bom pai, mesmo sendo assustador e esquisitão porque eu também não poderia ser? Mas o pai dele era uma pessoa muito boa, já o meu era um grande filha da puta com todo o respeito que a minha avó paterna nunca mereceu!" Pensou Jiraiya enquanto lembrava das vezes em que viu o melhor amigo trocando fraldas ou dando mamadeira para um de seus bebes e também lembrando das surras de cabo de machado que levava de sua “querida” vovó.  
" Estou quase certa de que quero ser mãe! Só não estou mais certa se quero que Jiraiya seja o pai, seria melhor voltar com o Sasori, mas acho que ele não vai mais me querer e não posso culpá-lo por isso." Outra dúvida dela era o que seria melhor, continuar vivendo no Japão ou voltar para Flaam?  
— Acho melhor eu ir passar uns dias na casa da Tsunade-sama, quem sabe desse jeito você acorde para a vida, Jiraiya-sama- A morena sabia perfeitamente de que não ia escapar de levar uma bronca da Senju.  
Quando ela perguntou para sua madrinha o que deveria fazer antes de reatar com Jiraiya recebeu a seguinte resposta:  
" Eu amo o Jiraiya, tanto quanto amo o Nawaki, mas ele não muda e talvez nunca vá mudar, acho que você deveria tentar ser feliz com o Sasori e esquecer essa ideia fixa de consertar aquele pervertido!"  
— Ai, não Shi. Sempre que nos separamos você vai correndo para os braços da Tsunade , não demora muito e ela vem atrás de mim e quebra a minha cara!-  
Depois disso Jiraiya passou a tomar sua sopa em silêncio, era melhor começar ser árduo caminho rumo a um novo perdão com um pequeno ato de boa vontade e também porque precisava estar forte para quando Tsunade chegasse para lhe dar mais uma surra!  
— Desculpe interromper , Jiraiya-sama e tia Shizune! Mas detectei a presença de um lobisomem alfa , ele está a alguns quarteirões daqui.- Shion entrou repentinamente na cozinha, tão rápido que Jiraiya acabou engolindo rápido demais a sopa e queimando a garganta com isso.  
— Droga, um alfa aparecer assim de repente só pode significar uma coisa, os sombers não são os únicos que sabem sobre o escolhido , as outras criaturas também já começaram a ir atrás dele!- Afirmou Jiraiya depois de recuperar-se da queimadura na garganta.  
— O Naruto-kun está em casa?- Indagou Shizune com preocupação, mesmo sabendo que o escolhido era Nagato e não o loiro, ela estava ciente de que as criaturas estavam atraídas pelo poder do escolhido e não ligariam nenhum pouco em destroçar Naruto para consegui-lo.  
— Não, ele saiu com uma garota. Vou ir atrás dele, mesmo estando com os poderes do escolhido é bem capaz do Naruto acabar virar comida de lobo!-  
(...)  
O caminho de volta era feito em silêncio pelos dois, cada um por motivos diferente.  
Naruto e Samui decidiram que o melhor era ficarem calados.  
O Uzumaki podia jurar que sentia o gosto amargo do fracasso na boca e isso nada tinha a ver com os beijos que ganhou da loira naquela noite.  
“Fomos expulsos do cinema por minha causa, meti os pés pelas mãos e acho que estraguei tudo!” Pensava o Uzumaki enquanto continha a vontade de esbofetear a si mesmo.  
Samui estava quieta, já havia falado e beijado demais naquela noite e isso não condizia com sua personalidade retraída e fria , porém a sua reação no cinema a incomodava , era como se estivesse agindo como outra pessoa.  
" Não sei o que a de errado comigo, o que foi aquela sensação e aquele calor que senti no cinema? Tive parte da culpa por terem nos expulsado do cinema, mas o Naruto também tem culpa por tomar liberdades que não lhe dei. Claro que eu não o agrediria ou coisa parecida, mas não consegui nem dar uma bronca nele , parece que eu gostei do que ele fez e que só não quero admitir." Refletiu a loira sentindo-se um pouco desconsertada, mas também estava calma porque aos poucos estava voltando ao normal , tanto que nem corou quando recordou do motivo da bronca que levaram do lanterninha no cinema.  
(...)  
Mais cedo no cinema...  
Naruto acabou sendo pego por completo de surpresa por aquela pergunta de Samui. Estava mesmo sendo uma noite com alta rotação emotiva para o Uzumaki.  
— Vou repetir a pergunta, quer que eu te beije de novo?-  
— Quero.- Respondeu Naruto um tanto boquiaberto pela súbita mudança em sua sorte.  
— Então tá, aqui vou eu.- Retrucou Samui sorrindo de canto, aproximou o rosto do do rapaz e selou os lábios nos dele.  
Era realmente uma ótima sensação para o loiro , o toque macio e a leve pressão que os gelados lábios de Samui faziam contra os dele e tudo ficou ainda melhor quando surpreendentemente ela enfiou a língua dentro da boca dele.  
Naruto sentia sua temperatura corporal aumentar a cada segundo em que sentia o gosto da boca dela e a cada toque entre as duas línguas.  
Já Samui estava surpresa consigo mesma , ainda não entendia porque acabaram naquele agarramento todo e também sabia a razão por sentir tanto calor , seu organismo feminismo estava finalmente florescendo ou era Naruto que a estava se sentir assim? Apesar de não saber a resposta ela decidiu continuar com o beijo até que um dos dois ficasse sem folego.  
" Merda, não vou conseguir me controlar!" Pensou o Uzumaki soltando uma das mãos que estavam postas sobre os ombros da jovem mulher e em um ato impensado utilizou a mesma para apalpar com força o seio esquerdo de Samui.  
— Ah!- A jovem Senju soltou um gemido alto , um gemido que transparecia uma mescla de prazer, susto, surpresa e dor, havia sido tão alto que não tardou muito para que o lanterninha chegasse , o mesmo quase os cegou com a potente iluminação de sua lanterna.  
— Isso daqui não é motel, vou ter de pedir para o casalzinho de loiros se retire ou vou chamar a polícia!- Afirmou um sujeito alto, magro , de cabelos negros e curtos, o mesmo falava em um tom tremendamente desanimado.  
— Tudo bem, já estamos indo embora.- Respondeu Samui que se controlava ao máximo para não corar devido aquela situação constrangedora, ela pegou a bolsa que estava no assento ao lado e saiu rapidamente deixando Naruto para trás.  
— E você também, seu pervertido!- Ralhou o lanterninha tirando o Uzumaki de sua paralisia momentânea , saiu correndo atrás de Samui, ele sentia medo da possível reação que ela teria.  
" Ela vai quebrar o meu nariz com um soco ou vai dizer que nunca mais quer falar comigo? Qualquer que seja a reação dela , vou merecer por ser um completo idiota que sempre consegue estragar tudo!"  
(...)  
  
Em frente a casa de Samui...  
— Então boa noite, Naruto. Falou a loira sem fazer muita cerimônia enquanto procurava a chave de casa na bolsa,ela podia ter criado uma barreira em sua relação com a mãe. Mas sempre escutaria os conselhos da mesma, Naruto havia passado de um limite a qual ela não lhe concedeu permissão e merecia levar um gelo, mesmo que fosse momentâneo.  
— Do jeito que você está falando comigo ,acho que estraguei qualquer chance de ter um segundo encontro?- Retrucou ele cabisbaixo, aquilo vinha sendo uma tônica em sua vida, sempre acabava dando um jeito de estragar as coisas com qualquer garota que estivesse em um relacionamento com ele. Foi assim com Sakura e Hinata , e agora estava sendo com Samui, só que muito mais cedo.  
— Você está inquirindo ou afirmando isso? Pode ser que eu tenha parte da culpa do que aconteceu no cinema por ter te beijado, mas lembre que na segunda vez pedi a sua permissão para isso, mas não quero ficar aqui dando uma de fresca que faz tempestade em copo d´ água. Vamos esquecer que esse foi nosso primeiro encontro , vamos fazer de conta que foi apenas uma saída entre amigos como eu já havia dito antes.- Samui resolveu relevar até certo ponto o constrangimento por qual passou, primeiro porque não queria ouvir reclamações e críticas por parte de Karui e Karin sobre suas supostas frescuras e aversão ao toque mais intimo e segundo porque ela não queria passar por alguém que primeiro instiga e que depois corre que nem uma covarde. Sem contar que era muito mais fácil ficar enumerando desculpas do que admitir que bem lá do fundo havia gostado de tudo aquilo.  
" O que teria acontecido caso o lanterninha não tivesse nos interrompido?" Essa era a indagação que insistia em martelar na mente da loira.  
— Então isso quer dizer que vamos ter outro encontro ou melhor dizendo, você aceita sair comigo?- Naruto de cabisbaixo passou para uma postura mais alegre , porém logo se encolheu novamente ao perceber que ela o olhava friamente.  
— Em parte sim, mas você vai ter de merecer uma nova chance.-  
— E como faço isso? Primeiro vou te pedir desculpas pela burrada que fiz no cinema... Me desculpe! Só o segundo passo que devo dar que ainda segue sendo um mistério para mim.-  
— Aceito suas desculpas,vou facilitar as coisas para você, peça ajuda para a Karin. Só não vou dizer como usar a ajuda dela para conseguir sua segunda chance comigo, espero que use sua criatividade para isso.-  
— Ah, isso me deixa confuso, mas com a ajuda da minha prima, com certeza, vou conseguir a minha segunda chance!- Retrucou o Uzumaki sorrindo de orelha a orelha, pois na opinião dele a jovem Senju lhe dera de mão beijada uma nova oportunidade. Karin era uma das melhores amigas de Samui, com certeza ela ia saber algum jeito de tocar o coração da loira, Naruto não importava de levar uns cascudos de Karin , teria de contar para a ruiva o porque de pedir sua ajuda e isso implicaria em broncas e violência física por parte dela. Entretanto a coisa só ficaria preta pro lado dele se Kushina ficasse sabendo daquela história toda!  
— Tchau, Naruto.- Disse ela enquanto passava pela porta e sorria de canto.  
(...)  
  
Kin aguentou bravamente até o terceiro copo de saquê,mas logo a moleza e o sono tomaram conta do corpo dela e levantou-se:  
— Boa noite,mamãe!- Disse a garota com a voz arrastada por causa do efeito da bebida, ela ainda não possuía a resistência de Tsunade para longas bebedeiras.  
— Boa noite, minha filha! Vê se toma cuidado quando for subir as escadas, vou ficar por aqui mesmo e beber mais do eu saquê, tenho de aproveitar que seu pai não está aqui para ficar me controlando.- Respondeu a Senju enquanto enchia seu sétimo copo naquela noite.  
— Tudo bem, vou tomar cuidado.- Kin estava de muito bom humor , fosse em outo momento ela estaria quase espumando pela boca por causa daquela recomendação maternal sobre ter cuidado ao subir as escadas , mas passar um par de horas bebendo e conversando com sua mãe sobre vários assuntos e o que deixou a morena de longos cabelos ainda mais contente foi o fato de sua progenitora não ter citado Samui nenhuma vez.  
— Vamos fazer isso mais vezes, Kin-chan! Temos de tirar sempre ao menos um dia na semana para bebermos juntas e colocar o papo em dia.- Tsunade nunca foi boba, sabia muito bem que sua filha do meio guardava certa magoa dela por causa de sua preferência por Samui.  
— Sim, vamos fazer isso mais vezes, Okaa-san!- Retrucou Kin antes de se retirar, mas não sem antes receber um caloroso abraço de sua mãe.  
(...)   
— Com licença, Tsunade-sama. Eu estava esperando a Kin-chan sair para poder vir falar com a senhora,- Falou Kidomaru que havia acabado de voltar de uma missão que a loira lhe derá.  
— Ótimo, me diga se seguiu a Samui-chan como te pedi , ela não desconfiou de nada e porque demorou tanto para voltar?- Indagou a mulher com certa ansiedade, ela gostava sempre de estar a par da vida dos filhos, principalmente quando estavam em um relacionamento ou quando estavam começando a sair com alguém.  
— Sim, a Samui-chan não desconfiou que estava sendo vigiada, fui discreto igual a uma pequena aranha. Demorei para voltar porque o sujeito que saiu com a Samui-chan se atrasou por horas.- Respondeu Kidomaru esperando que sua chefe não ficasse sendo detalhista ao extremo só para ficar dando bronca nele caso recebesse uma resposta que a desagradasse.  
— E quem é esse mentecapto que teve a ousadia de deixar a minha princesinha esperando por tanto tempo? Acho que nunca vou conseguir aceitar que alguém seja bom o suficiente para a minha filhinha e ainda por cima esse sujeito começa dando uma mancada dessas?!- Tsunade começou não gostando nenhum pouco da falta de pontualidade desse sujeito que talvez fosse se tornar seu genro.  
— O nome dele é Naruto Uzumaki, ele pareceu ser uma boa pessoa.-  
— Hum, Uzumaki é? Isso poderia ser muito bom para a Samui-chan, mas agora não é o momento para pensar nisso. Quero saber o que os dois fizeram nesse encontro.  
— Eles foram ao cinema. Na entrada encontram a linda da Sakura-chan e aquele namorado dela, conversaram um pouco com eles e depois entraram. Saíram antes do filme terminar. Ele a levou até a porta da casa dela e depois foi embora.-  
— Ótimo, posso pedir mais detalhes para a Sakura-chan. E não rolou mais nada?-  
— Para a minha completa surpresa a Samui-chan beijou ele na frente da Sakura e do namorado dela. Depois ela voltou a fazê-lo só que dentro do cinema.-  
— Isso não me surpreende , afinal de contas ele é um Uzumaki , mas foi só isso que aconteceu?-  
— Bem, aconteceu mais uma coisa, mas não sei se a senhora vai gostar de ficar sabendo.-  
— Conta logo ou te parto a cara!- Tsunade teve um "leve" ataque de fúria e levantou o pobre Kidomaru pelo colarinho.  
— Calma, Tsunade-sama!-  
— Me desculpe por isso, Kidomaru-kun! Mas se esse sujeito fez alguma coisa com a minha filha eu preciso ficar sabendo.- Retrucou ela depois de ter ficado mais calma e soltando o outro enquanto falava.  
— No cinema durante o segundo beijo dos dois, o tal Naruto bolinou e apertou com força o seio esquerdo da Samui.- Disse Kidomaru corando um pouco ao lembrar do acontecido, ele estava transformado em aranha para espionar a loira mais jovem e naquele momento seus oito olhinhos de aracnideo não saiam de cima do busto da filha de sua chefe.  
— Eu vou matar esse cara, ninguém vai se aproveitar da Samui-chan e sair impune. Você descobriu onde ele mora? Preciso saber imediatamente o endereço para fazer com que ele sinta o gosto de um dos meus socos!-  
— Acho que não vai precisar bater no coitado. Pelo gemido que a Samui-chan soltou, ela deve ter gostado da bolinada.- Kidomaru resolveu ocultar que os dois foram expulsos do cinema para Não piorar a situação do tal Naruto com a futura sogra.  
— Hum... Pode se retirar, Kidomaru-kun e muito obrigada por sua ajuda!-  
— Hai, Tsunade-sama!-  
(...)  
  
Tsunade pegou seu "celular" em formato de serpente , colocou um pouco de magia dourada sobre a tela do mesmo usando a ponta do dedo indicador e pronunciou " Chi-kun".  
— Alô, Chi-kun.-  
— Como eu odeio esse apelido que você e a minha mãe me deram. O que você quer?-  
— Onde você está?-  
— Estou no aeroporto ainda, me colocaram na sala de espera da primeira classe porque o meu voo vai atrasar. A única coisa boa nisso é que eu estava degustando um belo Bourbon antes você me ligar.-  
— Devia ter usado um dos nossos jatinhos, Chi-kun.-  
— Eu nunca gostei de andar naquelas coisas pequenas e esnobes... Mas me fala logo o quer, não vai me dizer que já está com saudades? Ou melhor ainda, está querendo fazer sexo por telefone? Kukukuku.-  
— Meu querido Chi-kun, por qual razão eu ia querer fazer sexo por telefone tendo três belos vibradores no criado-mudo que fica ao lado da nossa cama?-  
— Essa realmente foi uma ótima resposta, eu teria ficado sem pai e nem mãe caso eles já não tivessem falecido kukukuku. Mas me diga, o que aconteceu com a Samui-chan?-  
— E como sabe que o que tenho para falar é sobre a Samui?-  
— Sempre que você me liga de maneira inesperada é para falar sobre a Samui-chan ou para marcar uma transa , como vou ficar um tempo fora da cidade é claro que o assunto é sobre a nossa filha.-  
— Falando desse jeito fica parecendo que sou uma péssima mãe que só se importa com um dos filhos ou em ficar transando.-  
— Pelo contrário você é uma ótima mãe para todos, o único problema é que não consegue esconder suas preferências. E eu fico contente e agradecido por você ainda querer transar comigo mesmo depois de tanto tempo, vamos ser sinceros você é a única mulher que quer e já teve coragem de ir pra cama comigo. Fora que eu nunca sei o que esperar de você, tem dias que damos aquela trepada com força e em outros simplesmente fazemos amor de luzes apagadas.-  
— Quando você voltar quero que me acorrente no porão e me castigue, meu sádico lindo. Mas mudando de assunto antes que eu esqueça do que tinha pra te falar, a Samui-chan está saindo com um Uzumaki e você sabe muito bem do efeito físico, espiritual e sentimental que um Uzumaki causa em pessoas de coração gelado.-  
— Desse jeito vou morrer de tanto tesão kukuku. Claro que sei e por experiência própria , pois você também tem sangue Uzumaki e sempre me senti confortável ao estar do seu lado por causa do calor agradável que você sempre emanou, vocês Uzumakis passam a sensação de carinho e amor sincero através do calor corporal, mas claro que isso não funciona com a grande maioria dos Uchihas.-  
— Se o problema da Samui-chan for físico ou psicológico o sangue Uzumaki não terá nenhum efeito sobre ela, mas se a frigidez estiver ligada ao fato do organismo dela ter desenvolvido uma propensão a magia de gelo. o calor Uzumaki emanado por ele a atrairá a tal ponto de extirpar a frigidez.-  
— Para de se iludir, minha querida. O problema da nossa filha não tem nenhuma ligação com aspectos físicos ou psicológicos e tão pouco com a uma possível afinidade a magia de gelo. A propensão genética é herdar uma das nossas magias, seja a de veneno e necromancia por minha parte ou magia de cura, reforço ou manipulação da madeira da sua parte. O problema era que antes Samui sentia apenas frio físico, você media a temperatura corporal dela. Não passava de 10 graus, qualquer criança morreria de frio, mas ela brincava e agia normalmente , mas isso mudava de figura quando ela sentia aquelas dores insuportáveis na perna e sabe qual a minha conclusão sobre isso? Juntando a frieza emocional que vem se acentuando nos últimos anos nela aos fatores que acabei de citar só pode significar que você não matou aquela coisa e que ela conseguiu sim se esconder dentro da nossa filha e só está adormecida esperando a hora de voltar.-  
— Eu me recuso a admitir isso, aquela coisa não pode ter sobrevivido a todos os meus ataques, eu a deixei praticamente moribunda antes de me lançar para a ofensiva final, se você realmente estiver certo isso seria terrível porque estando essa coisa um dia despertar as chances da nossa Samui-chan desaparecer para sempre são enormes!-  
Continua…


End file.
